a mermaid in a cold world
by majobloem
Summary: Bella, a mermaid, and Edward, a vampire, meet each other in Alaska. They find out the truth about each other. But what happens when old acquaintances show up? R&R Bella/Edward. AU. Rated T or some language, mostly.
1. Prologue

_Note: For my story i had to change some events from the original stories. In my story Will Benjamin and Bella Hartley never got together, they are just friends. Bella Swan never existed and mermaids stop aging once they are 20 years old and then they become immortal, just like vampires. I don't own anything of H2O or Twilight._

_Bella H. POV_

Great! My dad had to move for his job again. I just had had the most amazing year of my life. I had made some great friends of which I didn't have to hide anything, not even my mermaid-secret. Why was my life always such a mess? My first year of college came up, and my dad dragged me and my mom all the way to Alaska, USA. I mean, are their colder places in the world then there? I came from the sunny Gold Coast, how could he do this to me?  
So, I was preparing myself for a cold, snowy, boring year. I said goodbye to Cleo and Rikki, to Will, to Lewis (who had came back) and to Zane. I would miss my friends, our swims and parties at Mako. I would miss my band and I think I'd even miss Nate! How much can you be addicted to a place, if you're even gonna miss the dorks?  
After I said goodbye to my friends, my parents and I went to the airport. Oh, this was the hardest time to say goodbye, along with the departure in Italy 3 years ago. At that time I was 15 and had to say farewell to my dear Jane and Marcus, the two first who found out who or what I really was.  
When the plane took off, I sighed. Was I supposed to know, that the upcoming year would be as wonderful and exciting as my past year was?


	2. Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

My parents didn't want me to get a dorm, because our house in the city of Anchorage (the largest city in Alaska) was only 2 blocks walking from my college. Instead of a dorm, they gave me a large bedroom with my own bathroom. This was only the second time I got my own bathroom. The first time was in New-Zealand when I was 12 years old.  
My classes started in 2 weeks, so I had time enough to explore the city, by myself of course. Neither of my parents had the time: my dad went working and my mom was searching for a part-time job. She found one, but it was a fulltime job, as a secretary in a small family company. So she was out all day too.

I was walking to a local bar during the first week and ran in to this really nice girl, Alice Cullen. She had short black hair, the total opposite of me. She entered together the bar and talked and laughed the whole afternoon. But she hadn't eaten or drunk anything. She told me she and her family were new in the city as well. Her adoptive-father was a doctor and she had 4 adopted siblings, of which she dated one, Jasper Hale. She told me also that she, her sister Rosalie and her brothers Jasper, Emmett and Edward were applying at the same college as me. We even had some classes together. How amazing was that?  
I met her, Jasper and Emmett another 2 times before school started and got along with the two guys as well, even though Jasper looked a little weird. But I've got nothing on weird, since I'm not really normal myself.

First day of school. I must admit I was nervous. I entered the great hall for my biology class and saw a bunch of girls hanging around some guy. Okay, he was cute with his white skin, blue eyes and dark hair, but he also didn't seemed quite comfort with all the female attention. He didn't seem like an ordinary guy, not a macho who seeks attention. I felt sorry for him and thought I'd be nice and save him. I went to him, squeezed myself towards the crowd around him and winked at the shy boy. "Oh there you are my dear. I was looking for you, come and sit with me a few rows higher." I said and pulled him out of the crowd. His hand felt so cold. He just let it happen. When we were sitting aside each other I started talking to him. "Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?"  
The boy looked at me like I was some freak and looked back at his pencil, with which his fingers seemed to play some game.  
"Why is it your hand felt so cold when I touched it?" I asked, trying to make contact a second time. But again, no reaction from the boy.  
"You don't have to thank me." I said insulted. I just saved this boy and now he's ignoring me. That was the last time I'd do that for him I intended to myself.  
"Why should I thank you? It was your choice to intervene between me and those girls." He said.  
"What? I just saved your butt. You looked so uncomfortable around them that I felt sorry for ya. I'll just leave you then. Fine by me." I said back. And with this our conversation was over till the end of class.

I went outside and started walking to the local bar. I had agreed to see Alice there in 10 minutes. We would grab a bite and then go the lesson of psychology since we both had chosen this subject. "I'm sorry." I heard a familiar voice saying. I turned around and saw the cute boy standing in front of me. His eyes were black this time. How could this?  
"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just… I'm not… used to girls like you."  
"What do you mean, girl like me?" I asked. What should be wrong with me?  
"You seemed so confident back then. Most girls I know freak out when they see me and start to act like brainless chickens. Like the chickens you've saved me from. And yes, I didn't really feel comfortable around them. So, thank you, I guess."  
I nodded. Okay, I could live with this. I turned around again to continue my walk. "Oh, and the name is Edward." I smiled at myself (so he was the brother of Alice), but he couldn't see that. He could only see my back. And turned my head to him and spoke. "Okay then, See you later Edward. I've got to go." And I continued my walk to the bar.

Alice and Jasper already were there. I felt like I started to know them and wanted to kiss them hallo for the first time. I went with my head to Alice's cheek and this felt so cold, just like Edward's. I ordered a sandwich and a soda, but neither of them ate or drank anything, again.  
I began to have a suspicion about this but hoped I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Before we went to the great hall again for our next class, I had to go to the bathroom. Alice and Jasper would already go to the hall and save me a seat. When I entered the hall I saw them, sitting next to Edward. I knew they knew each other! I went to them and took the seat next to Edward. He was talking to Alice and Jasper and none of them had seen me coming.  
"Hallo everyone." I said, maybe a little too enthusiastic. "So what were you guys discussing about?" They looked at each other and then to me. "Apparently you've already met my sister and brother" Edward said.  
I laughed. "Yeah, I did. And I thought you were sibling. Alice told me she had a brother named Edward and I knew this couldn't be a coincidence." I said to them. I saw Jasper's head bending over to Alice and he whispered quietly something. There was no way Edward could have heard him, but still he was laughing. Now I was sure of my suspicion. Why was I always the one who ended up in this kind of situations?

After class I went home and watched TV all night. I didn't see much of the programs, because my thoughts were with my new friends. This was something I just had to let know Jane. She'd be so surprised.  
Next morning I walked to school, still thinking of what really happened. I didn't look when I crossed the street. I saw a car coming to me, with squealing breaks. OH NO! Then, all of a sudden, Edward stood next to me and stopped the car. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw some flash light and a white sealing. Was I in heaven? "Oh good, you're waking up." I heard a male voice saying. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around. Oh, I'm in the hospital.  
"So, how are you feeling Bella? I'm doctor Cullen and you're in the hospital." A blonde man in a white coat said to me.  
"I feel fine. What happened to me? Why am I here?" I asked the man.  
"You've been hit by a car."  
Then I remember what happened. I shook my head. "No, I wasn't. Your son, Edward, he stopped the car. He was there all of a sudden and jumped in front of that car."  
"Well no, that's impossible. You must have hit your head pretty hard." Doctor Cullen said.  
Then I saw my mom. She came to me and hugged me. "Oh Bella, are you okay?" I nodded. Why was she always so over-concerned about me? She had no idea what I've been all up to all this years as a mermaid.  
Dr. Cullen wanted to do a last check-up before he'd let me go home. After that my mom left the room again to fill in some paper work and I saw Alice at the door. She called her father and he left me. I was curious so I went to the hallway too. Around the corner I saw them all together standing, arguing: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Dr. Cullen, Emmett and a blond girl I haven't seen before. I supposed she's Rosalie. Then they all looked at me. Oops, they caught me!  
Dr. Cullen came to me. "You can go home if you want. Your mother will be waiting. I'll show you the exit." Clearly there was something going on that I wasn't supposed to know.  
They were too late with that. I already figured out the truth, by myself.

The next day went late to class, I wanted to avoid the Cullens a while. But Edward was too late in class and sat down next to me. I sighed to myself and decided to not speak to him. When our class was out Edward didn't stand up to leave. So I had no choice than stay too. Now I didn't have much of choice than speaking to him.  
"If there are things I'm not supposed to know, fine by me. But why did you save me yesterday, if you regret it now?" I started.  
"What do you mean? I didn't save you." He said.  
" I know what I saw Edward. You stopped that car."  
"I think you must have hit your head pretty hard. You're wrong. And so what if I did, no one's gonna believe you. And no, I'm not regretting anything."  
"One: that line of hitting my head. Your father said exactly the same thing to me yesterday, so you must have agreed on that very well. Which points that there is really something to hide. Two: I know I'm not wrong. Three: I wasn't going to tell anyone. And four: It's already too late to hide the truth from me." I said, using my fingers to count. I took my bag and left my seat on to the other site, leaving a shocked Edward behind.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

That evening, I was sitting on the roof with a glass of white wine. It was Italian wine, a bottle Jane had sent to me. It tasted delicious! I sat there with my syllabus of psychology on my lab, studying. Suddenly my mom called: "Bella, you've got visit."  
"You can sent them upstairs."I yelled back. Who would visit me at this moment. It was already 10.30 PM. It was Edward.  
"So what did you mean this morning?" he asked me.  
"Hallo to you too." I said. "I know you're not what you pretend to be. I know what you really are." Edward looked at me like he didn't understand me, so I continued talking. "your skin is pail white and ice cold. You have super strength and probably also super speed. Your eyes change color, you're not used to bubbly independent women which means you're at least from some decades ago and immortal. You don't eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight. And I guess you have some sort of telepathic contact with Jasper and Alice because you laughed about what they said a few days ago, while you could impossibly hear what they were saying, even with your super hearing."  
Edward looked shocked again. Apparently he didn't know I knew this much about vampires. "You're a cold one." I continued talking. "You're a vampire. Am I right or not?" He looked at me like a caught schoolboy.  
Then his entire family appeared on the roof. I saw Jasper, Emmett, the girl I supposed who was Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, Alice and a young woman around 30 years old I'd never seen before. "Hallo everyone." I said. "Now my suspicion is confirmed totally. You all are vampires."  
"How do you know all this? Who told you about us?" Edward asked me.  
"I just knew, nobody told me."  
"That's impossible." Dr. Cullen said.  
"No, it's not. It's true: I just knew about you. It was easy: the pieces were there, I just had to put them together to complete the puzzle." I was still talking enthusiastic.  
"Aren't you afraid of us?" Alice asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"I'm just not. I know my smell is attractive to you, but if you wanted to hurt, you have now your chance and you would already attacked me."  
"And how would you know you've have an attractive smell?" the blonde girl asked.  
"I suppose you're Rosalie, right? Alice already told me your name." I asked her. She nodded and repeated her question. "I've read a lot about vampires. I know what you're attracted to. And that would be my smell." I said.  
"You're right. We won't hurt you. Even though you're not part of our policy." Dr. Cullen said.  
"What's your policy and why wouldn't I be a part of it?" I asked him.  
"Our policy is to not kill humans. We only hunt and eat animals. We're kind of vegetarians. And I don't know yet what you are, but you're definitely not human. You smell different than humans, better also." He explained. "You want to tell us what you are?"  
"Why would I? It's not like you were up to tell me the truth about you. I had to find out by myself about you!" I defended myself. They looked at each other and disappeared as quick as they came, only Edward stayed. I looked at him and spoke. "Why are they…?"  
Before I could finish my sentence I heard my mother coming upstairs. "I'm sorry Bella, but it's time for you to go to bed. Your friend has to leave." Edward nodded at my mother and then smiled at me. Oh my god, this was so embarrassing! I felt my cheeks blushing. "Goodnight." He said and exited the apartment.  
"Mom, did you really have to do that? That was so embarrassing!" I yelled at her and went to my room.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bella's POV_

I woke up the next morning, smiling at myself when I remembered what happened yesterday on the roof. My colleges only started in the afternoon, so I skyped with Cleo this morning. We had a really long talk. She told me all my friends applied to Gold Coast College and that they were having a lot of classes together. Apparently they were still having a lot of fun, even without me. She told me also about Emma, their old mermaid-friend that had come back last week from a world trip who also applied to their college. She had a crush on Will, and he on her. I laughed when I heard this. Will had never been interested in any girl, last year. I told them about the Cullens, but left out the fact they were vampires. Cleo laughed when I started talking about Edward. She asked that I had a crush on him, which I didn't deny.  
Edward was really a nice guy, I just didn't know if it was smart for a mermaid and a vampire to date. Cleo said I had to try something with him, but I changed the subject quickly by talking about my subjects. After almost a hour talking, we said goodbye and I went to the campus. It was really nice to hear her again.

The days passed and I had a really nice time with the Cullens. Only Rosalie wasn't always really nice, I didn't know why, but I ignored it, just like Edward advised me to. They told me so much about their vampire-life, how they changed and about their super powers. Jasper had empathy, Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. But none of their powers worked on me. They were still trying to find out what I really was, but I didn't tell them anything.  
Dr. Cullen insisted I'd call him Carlisle and his wife called Esmee. I really felt home there. When I was in Carlisle's office once, I saw a portrait with people I recognized, but I didn't tell them. I also recognized Carlisle on the portrait and asked Edward about him. He told me those creatures are the Volturi, some kind of keepers of the vampire-laws. I nodded interested. Edward also told that Carlisle had spent some time with them during the 17th century.

One day, Edward and I were alone at my house. We were studying physics together. Not that Edward had a lot of difficulties with it, since he had already studied a few times. I, on the other, could use some extra study time, and Edward was willing to help me. We were sitting at the kitchen table when I heard my stomach growling. "I must eat something." I said, as I walked to the fridge. I took a giant piece of the pie my mom had made yesterday and I saw Edward nearly mouthwatering. "You want some?" As I was asking him, I realized he doesn't eat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." I blushed. "And I'm afraid the lamb in the fridge is for tonight." I joked.  
Edward smiled. "It's okay. It's just… when I saw the pie I realized how ordinary you are. And a second I felt like I wanna drink your blood. Sorry!"  
I could see by the look on his face, that it took some effort from him, to tell me this honestly. I waved it away with my hand. "It's okay, no problem. I could take care of myself, if you wanted to hurt me."  
Edward looked confused at me. "How's that?" He asked.  
"Did you forget I have secrets too?" I laughed and took a large bite of my pie. And he laughed back and nodded understanding.  
"You have some cream on your face." He said. I rubbed my face with my hand.  
"Is it gone?" I asked. Edward shook his head. I rubbed again. "Is it now gone?" Again, Edward shook his head. "Then where is that cream on my face?"  
Edward bent over to me and I saw Edward's hand coming towards my chin. I could feel his cold. Then his lips touched mine. He kissed me softly. I didn't react, I couldn't react. I was just stunned by it. Was these cute, shy vampire actually kissing me?  
Then the kiss stopped and he looked me in the eyes. I still couldn't react. It was like I was frozen, completely frozen! Then I realized Edward was waiting for my reaction. Then I heard myself whisper. "I love you too." He smiled at me and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back. God, this felt so amazing!


	6. Chapter 5

2 weeks later, the Cullens and my parents knew about our relationship. I was still a little scared because they still didn't know my secret. There had also been full moon in the meantime. I was glad I could have avoid the Cullens that night. What if they saw me moonstruck? What if Edward would dump when he finds out? What if he doesn't like that part of me?  
Then one day, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I were sitting together in our class of Economy. As the lesson ended Jasper asked Edward if he could control his inner feelings a little more. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. Rosalie looked like she didn't understand. Then Jasper whispered something in her ear (I can guess what he might have said). "Eeuww! That's just disgusting." She almost yelled.  
We went to the exit, Jasper opened the door. "Nice weather" he said, as he saw it was raining. "Yoo-hoo." Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward laughed. "Yeah well sis, you're not gonna die or anything of getting a little wet." He turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming Bells?"  
I panicked. I didn't want to reveal my secret to the world. If the Cullens would have been alone there, then I might told them the truth, but not with so many people around me. "No, you can go. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
"Shall we wait?" he asked.  
"No, you don't have to. I'll see you tonight at my room?"  
"No problem, I'll be there." Edward said.  
I waited for another 2 hours until it stopped raining. I had texted my mom I'd be home late, since I went to the library with Edward to study (just a little lie to be safe).

When I came home, I ate and then went to my room. There I found my lover. "Hey, what took you so long, I've been waiting for almost an hour. Why came you home so late?" He asked me.  
"Are you checking up on me?"  
"No, I'm just curious."  
"I walked in to a friend when I was on my way home and we got talking and I just lost track of time." I lied.  
"So that's why your mother think you were with me? You said you were going home, right after your toilet-visit."  
"Oh, you're reading my mother's mind now." I said agitated. "So you really are checking up on me?" I tried to switch the focus of our conversation, but Edward was hard to fool, even though he couldn't read MY mind.  
"No. It's like I said. I'm just curious. I'm wondering what you're hiding. That's all. Is that so wrong?" He said it like he felt insulted.  
I knew I couldn't hide the truth for much longer. Now I whispered, so my parents absolutely couldn't hear me. "Come with me to the bathroom." We went to the bathroom and I locked the door. "So you really wanna know the truth about me?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. I'll show you." I laid myself into the bathtub and turned the faucet open. Ten seconds later my orange scaled tail appeared. And I looked at Edward.  
He was gazing at me with his mouth open. "So that's what you were hiding? I thought of so much. I considered whether you were a werewolf, or maybe half human-half vampire, or some Greek half-god or a witch, but not this. Not a…."  
"A mermaid?" I continued his sentence. He nodded. "But wait. Do these other creature you just said also?"  
"You're a mermaid and you know vampires… And you are surprised by that?"  
"I'm sorry. I just had no idea these other mythical creatures existed too." I apologized. "But there is more I need to show you." I curled my fingers a little and turned my hand and some water in the tub turned into jelly. "I got this power along with my tail." Then I let the water from the tub flow off and dried myself off with a towel. Then we went back to my bedroom.

"That's the reason I stayed inside after class. I can't go outside when if it rains. Just like you with the sun. It's a huge secret, dangerous for me too. No one may ever know, you understand?" I spoke.  
"Of course I understand the importance of this kind of secrets. You know that." He said.  
Then I told him about the cave in Ireland where I changed the first time, at the age of nine, I told him some things about Cleo, Rikki and Emma and I ended with this. "There is one other thing I've got to tell. You know that I love you, right?" He nodded. "And you love me too, I guess?" He nodded again. "Good. Cause if you want it to, it can be forever like this. Mermaids stop aging at the age of 20 and then become immortal. It's a little like vampires, except from the fact that we remain warm-blooded creatures."  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. To have someone like the other of my family have." He said.  
I laughed. Then I saw he was smiling too. Then we both knew it. This was forever.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bella's POV_

I was truly happy now. I had someone that'd love me forever. I called Rikki and told her me and Edward were officially a couple now. I told even about the vampire-secret. I told her also that Edward now knew the true me and that I was relieved. She was really happy for me and so was Cleo. I was glad my best friends supported me on this.  
Edward promised me, he wouldn't tell his family my secret. But I had to promise him I'd tell them, and this within a month. He said they deserved to know, since I knew their secret. And I knew he was right on this one.  
Again a 3 weeks later, there was a full moon. My parents were on Holiday for a week and I was home-alone. To make sure nothing would happen, I asked Edward if I could spend the night at his place. He and his family agreed on this. I told Edward about the full-moon-effect on mermaids. He promised me, he would watch over me the whole night. Because vampires don't sleep, this wasn't hard for him. His family didn't know the true reason for me staying, I still hadn't told them the truth about me.

It was 10.30 PM and I went to bed, in a full-moon-proof room. Normally I'd be safe, until I heard fighting in the living room. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward was gone. So much for watching me. Then I heard a voice talking. "It smells so special in here. Using a new fragrance spray?" It sounded sarcastically. Then I heard Edward yelling. "No, don't go in there, don't open the door!" Oh no, this couldn't be true. In a reflex I hide myself under the blanket, hoping no one would enter the room.  
Wrong guess. I heard the door slamming open and couldn't move. "So there is really a human here. I thought the rumors weren't true you said." I heard someone saying, but the voice sounded so familiar. I felt the blanket being dragged of me. "What?" was the next thing the familiar voice yelled. "What is _she_ doing here?" I heard, while I was being covered with the blanket again.  
"You know her?" Edward asked.  
"Can you leave us alone for a second, Edward? I want to talk to this girl in private, so will you close the door, and no eavesdropping or reading minds. You know the consequences of that. It might just hurt a little." The voice sounded sarcastically. And then I knew it. It was Jane, my good friend Jane, the vampire-Volturi-Jane, Alec's sister.  
I heard the door closing and the blanket was again being dragged of me. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you know these vampires? Or have they kidnapped you?" Jane sounded worried.  
I looked at her and answered. "No, they didn't kidnap me. I just ran into them and became friends with them. I knew quickly they were like you. I caught the right signs you could say."  
I saw Jane smiling. "So they haven't hurt you?" I shook my head. "Okay then it's alright. Do they know?"  
"Only Edward. I told him my secret a few weeks after we started dating. He protects me tonight, of the full moon." Jane nodded comprehensive.  
"So the others think you're just a human, who's dating their vampiric son/brother. I knew the Cullens were peace-lovers and broad-minded, but not at this stage." She said. I laughed. She hadn't change a bit.  
"No, they know I'm not human. I smell different and I'm immune to their powers, so they've figured that part out. They just don't know I'm a mermaid."  
"Are you planning on telling them?"  
"Edward made me promise it." I said.  
"So, I can play this game along?" She asked, looking not so innocent.  
"What game?"

_Edward's POV (Same events, but from Edward's POV, instead of Bella's)_

It was 10.40 PM. Bella had just gone to bed, but she was already sleeping. I heard her breathing. A slow, regular breath. Someway it calmed me down. I hoped everything would be alright tonight. Apparently does a full moon a mermaid no good. I was curious how she'd act if she were moonstruck, like she called it herself. But I was also afraid that it would turn out badly. Of course my family and I would be able to protect ourselves, but I was afraid I'd hurt her.  
An hour later, I knew something was not right. Why could i all of a sudden read the minds of 8 different people in the living room downstairs? They had to six, not eight. I left the room quietly and went down to check it out. Oh no, not the Volturi! Not tonight! They'll find her, they'll take her away. I have to stop them, I had promised Bella I'd protect tonight of everything, so I would.

_A/N: I've rewritten (a little) and reuploaded this chapter, cause apparently it wasn't clear to some readers that the 2 extra in the living were the Volturi-vampires, of which Jane is one. I'm sorry for the confusion, if there was any._


	8. Chapter 7

_Edward's POV_

I was going out of my mind. What was going on in that room? I hoped Bella was also immune to Jane's powers. Probably she was, otherwise I'd heard her screaming by now. Or Jane was just interrogating her and not hurting her. Oh God, this was so frustrating. I couldn't do a thing since Alec, Jane's twin-brother, was watching my every move. He could easily paralyze me if he wanted to. And I didn't really want to give him an excuse. Not that he always needed one to do so.  
I read Jasper's mind, hoping he'd be feeling Jane's feelings. Jasper's thoughts were about him worrying why the Volturi were here. He didn't blame me nor Bella, he was just curious of what they were up to. So was I.

I was surprised by the sudden nature they appeared. I didn't hear them coming. I just heard them fighting downstairs with Carlisle and Esmee. Apparently they heard we were intertwining with people. It was never a secret we hang out with people sometimes, and had our places where we hang out for periods of 5 till 10 years. And technically Bella wasn't human. So I really wondered how they heard it. I tried to stop Jane of going upstairs, but she just wouldn't listen.  
It was already almost half an hour the girls were alone. And I was just freaking out! Then finally Jane came downstairs. She winked Alec . "What needed to be done, is done. We're ready to go, Alec." She said. Her brother nodded.  
"Wait, where's Bella?" I asked.  
"Oh, don't worry about her." She said, and before I could ask anything more, she and her brother had already left. I chased up the stairs and went to my bedroom, where Bella had been sleeping before. She was lying on the bed.  
"Bella what happened?" I asked my mermaid-girlfriend.  
"It's okay, Edward. It's okay." Was all she answered. "If it's alright by you, I'd like to go to sleep again. I'm really tired."  
"But did Jane hurt, because if she did, she's gonna regret it. I swear." I said furious.  
"No, she didn't. Like I said, it's okay. I just wanna go to bed." She smiled softy at me. I nodded, gave her a soft kiss and she turned in again. Like I promised, I watched her all night, just listening to her breath, which fortunately calmed me down.

_Bella's POV_

I didn't sleep much anymore that night. I pretended to be asleep, but I just couldn't. I felt bad lying to him about this, but Jane assured me it was all going to turn out alright. And I trust her, so I believed her. I also wondered was I was going to tell my boyfriend in the morning. For now, I had been able to avoid any nasty question, but in the morning, they'd interrogate me anyway. And I had to lie, to these wonderful people. And it hurt, it just did. 


	9. Chapter 8

_Bella's POV_

When I woke up that morning, I had made my plan. It was almost 11 o'clock and the moon was already down. I was glad I hadn't become moonstruck. Edward already had left his room, though I know he was still there around 8.30. Which means he had kept his promise and I was him so thankful for that. He actually protected me. Except from Jane, but protecting me from her is almost impossible, even for Edward.

I came out of my bed, got dressed and went downstairs. There was a nice surprise waiting for me. The Cullens had made me a breakfast buffet for like 20 persons and was on my own to eat it up. Esmee made me a plate with everything from the buffet on and I only ate half of what was on it, because it was just way too much for me.  
"Where are the others?" I asked her.  
"Out of town, they went out hunting this morning." She answered.  
"And you, don't you have to eat anything?"  
"I can't leave my brand-new step-daughter alone, can I?"  
"Let me guess, Edward asked you to stay just in case if Jane'd come back."  
"Oh Bella, he's just worried about you. And no, actually he didn't. I'm just not the type to leave my guests alone. Especially since it's been so long now, that I even have had guests." She smiled so kindly to me that I melted on the inside. This family was just so caring. I could definitely live here. Not that I wasn't comfort with my parents, but I had to leave them one day to be with Edward. Especially now that it wouldn't take long anymore for me to stop aging.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Esmee's voice. "So what would you like to drink?"  
"You have chocolate milk?" I asked, knowing I was a little bold.  
"Of course." She said. She walked towards the sink, filled a glass with hot water and took a bag of instant-cacao. She did the cacao in the glass and mixed it. She came to me with the glass but tripped. The hot chocolate ran all over me. The glass fell in pieces on to the ground. Me getting wet, I ran to the bathroom and tried to lock the door. But Esmee was too quick for me. She entered the bathroom at the moment my tail appeared and I lost my balance.  
She gazed at me. "Is this what you've been hiding?" She asked. I nodded, guilty.

After I was dry again, I explained her everything. That I grow a tail if I get wet, that I can turn water into jelly and that Edward knew. At this point, she had to smile. "So that's why Edward is been acting strange lately. He doesn't want you to get wet." She said, as I continued my story. I told her about the cave in Ireland and about the full moon affecting me. "That's why I was here tonight. So Edward could protect me of looking the moon." The part of Cleo, Rikki and Emma, I left out.

By the time I had told her everything and had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen , the others came home from their hunt. Edward looked immediately at Esmee. Okay, so he knew I told her the truth. "Guys," I started talking then, "There's something I need to tell you. You know I've been keeping things a secret from you, but that's because I'm not just a regular human. I'm a mermaid."  
They looked at me with opened mouths, except for Edward and Esmee of course. And again I told my whole story. You know, telling the same thing over and over again, in such short time, it's getting boring.

Emmett was the first one to react. "Cool. So if I want to tease you, I just throw a glass of water to you. Nice to know." We both laughed. I liked him, he always saw the things in a funny way. Rosalie was always so… I don't know how you say it… cold, distant. She never gives me the feeling I'm welcome. And now again. She didn't say or do anything. Her face was expressionless. Jasper and Alice reacted enthusiastically. They were happy I trusted them with the secret. Also Carlisle was fine with it. Again I felt so relieved in their presence, they always gave me such a warm feeling inside.  
But then I saw Edward's eyes. And the warm, happy feeling was instantly gone.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the many reviews lately. It means a lot to me that so many people like my story. But not that Bella's warm, happy feeling is gone, it's time for new arguing. Here it is. :-)**

_Bella's POV_

"Why have you told them this suddenly now?" Edward asked me.  
"You said I had to it within a month and now with the full moon, it seemed a good moment. So I could immediately explain why I was here. Aren't you happy? Now, you don't have to lie to them anymore." I said unsure. But I hoped he didn't notice it.  
"Come on Bella, I now you kinda by now. It has nothing to do with the full moon. It has to do with Jane, with her visit of last night. And don't say I'm wrong, because I know I'm not." He almost yelled by now. It made me furious myself.  
"Oh, so now you know me better, than I know myself. You know nothing of me Edward! Nothing!" I yelled back. I turned around and wanted to walk to the door. But then he stood there in front of me. He grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard, too hard. "Au, let me go Edward. You're hurting me." I said softer this time. It hurt so much, my eyes were full with tears now. Edward let me go when he saw it.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, while hugging and trying to comfort me. I pushed him away and ran off, half crying. He didn't come after me.

Edward's POV

I never meant to hurt her. She knows that, or at least I hope she knows that. I sighed. Oh god, what am I supposed to do. I didn't mean to yell. It just came out of me. Why didn't she wanna talk about it What happened that night? Why did she even want to run off when I mentioned Jane? I had no idea what was going on. I needed to know. I wanted to help Bella, but the only way to do that is if I know what's going on. Was I pushing too hard on her?

Bella's POV

I sat alone at home, crying. Why did I run off in the first place? Why didn't I just tell him what's going on? I trust Jane, but not at the cost of this. I thought she was my friend, then why would she hurt me, if she knew Edward was going to react like this. Then I heard someone knocking on the window. I opened the curtains and saw him standing there. I opened the window and let him in.  
"OMG Bella, what happened?" he asked  
"Jane told me last night I couldn't tell Edward anything about our past. He got mad at me and we yelled at each other. We were fighting and I just ran off, like a coward." I stammered between my tears.  
"Oh no. Now Jane just went too far. This wasn't meant to happen. Jane told me about your conversation from the other night. I'm so sorry Bells. I'm gonna make this right. Jane must learn that there are boundaries even she can't just cross if she feels like it." He said and left through the window that was still open, very quickly.


	11. Chapter 10

_Edward's POV_

I walked outside the door, and stopped when I saw him standing there. "If you wanna know, Bella isn't here anymore. And I…" He held his hand up and I stopped talking.  
"I know she's not here anymore. And I know she's not human. And I know Jane just went too far this time." Alec said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked frowning. "You know what happened between them, don't you?"  
"Listen Edward. I know our clans are not really friends and I know you've absolutely no reason to trust me, but it's up to you whether you wanna believe me or not. And usually I'm not the one to go up against my sister, but this time, she hurt people that are too close to my heart for me to just see them get hurt by my own sister."  
"I suppose I'm not one of those people, so you mean Bella? How do you know her, why is she close to your heart? You love her too?" I asked. I had indeed absolutely no reason to trust him, but my instinct told me I just had to.  
"Yes, I mean Bella. I'll explain the rest if you come with me." He said. I nodded.

_Alec's POV_

I was glad, he gave me a shot to explain what was going on. I said I'd gave him a short version of what happened in the past and he didn't mind. He'd do anything to help Bella, he said. Even trust me. He must really love her, I realized. And so I started telling.  
"I've met Bella a few years ago. You know she moves a lot of her father's job?" Edward nodded and I continued telling. "Well, around 3 years ago, Bella lived in Volterra for 8 months. There we ran into her and we figured out she was a mermaid, just like she found out we were vampires. She is close to my heart, because she's a true friend, not because I love her. She knows me, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Felix, almost everyone of my clan. Aro was mostly amazed by her immunity of our powers. But also by her extraordinary scent. She's a wonderful girl, Edward, you can't give up on her. She was devastated, after your fight. And that's just all because of Jane."  
"Why is this all because of Jane?" He asked me, like he didn't know my sister liked to hurt people.  
"Jane tried more than once to hurt Bella, but it just didn't work. Because it didn't, Jane became mad. She didn't like it when she can't control people. She's jealous at Bella.  
When Aro found out Bella was immune, but didn't know that she is a mermaid, he said Bella was remarkable. And I totally agree with that. I like her positive attitude. Her enthusiastic, bubbly way of acting makes me laugh somehow. I know this might surprise you since I'm a Volturi, but I'm not as sadistic as Jane and most people or vampires don't know that. I actually like to laugh from time to time. So back to where I was. Jane was and still is jealous at Bella because Aro thinks Bella is really special, even more special and powerful than Jane. And it makes my sister furious. When she realized she couldn't hurt Bella, without hurting me or Aro, she decided to stay close to Bella and pretended to be her friend.  
I guess she now just wants to take revenge on Bella, by letting you two fighting. Bella told me Jane let her promise to no tell you anything about how Bella and we know each other. If Bella would tell you, Jane would hurt you. And Bella didn't want to take that risk. She loves you so much Edward, she'd do anything to make sure you're save."  
Edward just had let me talking. Sometimes he nodded, but he didn't say a thing until I stopped.  
"I believe you." He said. "Your thoughts tell me you're telling the truth." And for once I was actually glad he could read my mind.

_Edward's POV_

I first couldn't believe what he was telling, but what I knew about Jane seemed to end up with what Alec was telling me. And what I knew about Alec, didn't seem to end up with the fact he was telling me this. I was confused. But while he was telling me this, I read his mind and I could almost feel his sorrow for Bella. He really cared about her, I almost started liking him at that moment.  
I said I believed him and saw, just for a second, a little smile on his face. Then I thanked him and ran off, knowing what I had to do.


	12. Chapter 11

_Edward's POV_

Outside, it started become dark by now. With my vampire-speed I ran to Bella's apartment and knocked on her window, I hoped she wouldn't turn me down. The curtain was being pulled away and I saw her on the other side of the window. I smiled at her and she opened the window.  
"Hi Bella." I said while entering the living room. "We need to talk."  
"No, Edward. There's nothing to say." She said softly.  
"If you don't have to say anything, then just listen. I know I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt you, and I know now, that what you did, was to protect me. I'm so sorry about what happened. But I'm not afraid of Jane, she can hurt me, if she wants to. You just have could tell me the truth. You just have could tell me you know the Volturi. I would have understand it, or at least I do now." I had tears in my eyes. It wasn't usually my thing, but this time I couldn't stop them. I felt so sorry for Bella.  
"How do you know, I know them?" Bella whispered. She seemed scared.  
"Alec told me. But why are you scared Bella? Are you afraid of me?" I asked.  
She shook heavily her head. "No, I'm not afraid of you. Never. I'm only afraid of losing you. But right now, I'm afraid of Jane hurting you. She said she would if you'd find out." Now, she was the one who was almost crying. "She was here Edward. She warned me again. I realize now, she's been lying to me all those years. I thought she was my friend. If I didn't trust her at first, I would have told you immediately. I'm sorry, Edward. I really am."  
"This is not your fault Bella. It's only hers. Alec said she wants revenge on you, because Aro thinks you're more valuable, more special than her. And for once, I totally agree with him." I comforted her. There was even a little smile between her tears. "God, I love you so much Bella."  
"I love you too Edward." She said and hugged me tightly. This made me so happy!

Bella's POV

I guess this means, Edward and I were back together again. But I was still wondering how I could have ever been so stupid to trust Jane. And most of all, I wondered what would happen next. I knew she wouldn't stop until she'd get her revenge. But I would find out very quickly.

A few seconds later she stood there, behind Edward. Before I could even warn him, he collapsed. I screamed. "Nooo! Please Jane, stop it. Take me instead. Do to me, whatever you want, but stop hurting him!" Then she said. "okay." And Edward fell on the ground, groaning. Jane came to me and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it so hard, it hurt a lot. But I didn't cry, I was too confused to cry.  
Then Edward took all his strength, jumped on Jane and released me from her grip.  
I saw them fighting, with their super-strength and super-speed. It was frightening. Then Edward collapsed again. Jane had used her power on him, but then he recovered quickly. Jane looked confused. But if she didn't stop hurting him, then what was it?  
Edward stood up and jumped again on her, before she could do a thing. He ripped her in pieces like she was from paper. Then he lit a fire and burnt her. Before I even realized what was going on, Jane was burning up. How could this all have happened so quickly? I turned my head to the window and saw a shadow fleeing into the dark. I smiled, knowing I was safe now. I'd be forever grateful to him. To Alec, my saving-vampire.


	13. Chapter 12

Edward's POV

Bella had fallen asleep that night on the couch, sitting next to me. That morning the house phone was ringing. I woke Bella up so she could answered it. It was her mom. Fuck, if she says she and her dad are coming home today instead of tomorrow, Bella's death. The apartment was a mess, and with the fire of yesterday, they are definitely gonna ask questions. I had to do something about it. I just hadn't protect her from Jane, so now her parents could kill her. But I was still wondering how I was able to not feel Jane's pain.  
"Hi mom." she acted enthusiastically. "Oh really? That's too bad. I kinda miss you." I heard my girlfriend talking to the phone. "But whatever, I'll ask Edward I can spent some time at his house, then I'm not alone. Say dad hallo from me and have fun! Bye mom." And she hang up. She turned to me and smiled. "I'm so lucky. My parents are staying 2 days longer than first planned, so I have 3 days to make this place look normal again. But I can't do it on my."  
"We'll help you." I said, hoping my family wouldn't mind.

And they didn't, except Rosalie, but she helped anyway. You know, she can be so cold and distant and stubborn sometimes, but I still love her as a true sister. I can always count on her, when necessary.  
My family, Bella and I bought new paint to redecorate the walls and while this was drying we bought new furniture, that looked exactly like the old one. We were lucky it could be delivered immediately and the apartment looked exactly the same as a few days ago.  
Bella sighed when she sat down on the new couch. "Thank you so much, all of you. This would never worked out, without you! I really appreciate you've did this for me." They smiled at her, except for Rosalie, again. She went outside to the roof. Bella ran after her.

Bella's POV

I was sick of it. She acted like she hates me, but still helps me, and don't get it. "Rosalie, please tell me. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you." She answered. "I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you either. I just don't get it why you're happy you're gonna be immortal soon. I miss having babies and grandchildren. But you just act like it's the most logical way of life. Why?"  
"I don't know. I just do. I've been a mermaid since the age of 9. I've already had 9 years to get used to the idea, I guess. And now, having Edward, I know there's nothing I'm gonna want more than him." I said. I saw a sarcastically smile on her face.  
"What do you think about doing this conversation over in let's say 80 years or something." She said.  
"Okay." I smiled.  
"Oh, and thank you for saving my brother from Jane."  
"Edward saved me." I said confused.  
"What? But Edward said he was immune to the pain Jane wanted to give him, because you gave your immunity to him." She said. I shook my head. "That wasn't me." I said, but I didn't say I knew it had been Alec, they wouldn't believe me anyway, I thought.  
"Oh" She said, and entered the apartment again, going to Emmett. The two of them said goodbye and left my house. The rest of the Cullens also left soon. But Edward stayed.  
"Why was Rosalie tinking it wasn't you who saved me from Jane?"  
"Because it wasn't me."  
"Then do you know who it was?"  
I hesitated and decided to tell the truth. I nodded. "It was Alec. I saw him standing outside and using his power on you. That's how you were immune to Jane's power. It wasn't me."  
"Alec?" Edward asked. "But he must have known I would kill Jane. Would he just let me?"  
"I don't know, I've been wondering this myself. I've tried to contact him the past few days, but I couldn't reach him. I guess he left immediately, back to Volterra. I have no other explanation for it."


	14. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

After our little talk, Edward left. A few hours later my parent came home. Apparently they had had such a great time, that my mother didn't want to come home first, so they stayed 2 days longer then first planned. They talked the rest of the evening about their journey, but I was barely listening. My mind was with Alec. Where was he now? What would he tell Aro? Even though Aro was very fondly of me, Jane had always been his Angel, his powerful weapon. And I was afraid of what would happen if he found out the truth, would he believe me? And would he just leave it with this?  
"Bella?" I heard my mother saying. I shook my head.  
"Yes, what's up?" I asked.  
"How was your week here? Did you spend all of your time with Edward, or have you studied too?" she asked.  
"Both. Edward helped me studying. He knows a lot, really." I said, or actually I lied. I even barely made it to class the past days, let along I had time to study.  
We ate spaghetti, my favorite, and I went to bed early.

The next day I had to go to class, since my mom was still some days at home. I met Edward at the entrance and we went inside. At the end of the day, I went home and spent my evening in my room, writing a letter to my old friend.

_*~* Letter *~*_

Alec,

I don't even know if you'll read this, but I'm gonna write it anyway. I send this letter to Volterra, cause I have no idea where you would be else.  
First of all, I want to thank you for what you did. You saved me and Edward. You've risked your own life to save us and I really appreciate that. It's something only true friends would do for each other, so THANK YOU!  
Second of all, I'm wondering how you are right now. You've sacrificed your sister to save me. And I didn't know you'd go so far for me, because I know Jane really means a lot to you. So, how do you cope right now? Let me know something please, if you read this. I'm really worried. And I'm so sorry for you she died.

Another thing I'm wondering is what you've told Aro? If you went home, you must have told him something because Jane wasn't with you anymore. Was he mad? Or didn't you tell the truth? Will he come over here and punish me or Edward, or both of us? I'm sorry I'm asking you this all, but I'm afraid of what's gonna happen now. I really am. And I feel like you're the only one with who I can talk about this, since you know the whole story.

So please Alec. I'm begging you, let me know something. I don't care if it's positive or negative. I just wanna know how you are at this moment.  
I miss you.  
Bella

_*~* End letter *~*_

I posted it the next day on my way to the campus. I hoped he would answer quickly.


	15. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

It had been 4 days now, since I posted the letter. I know it was too soon to receive an answer, but still I checked the mail every morning, searching for a letter from Alec.  
I e-mailed Cleo and Rikki I needed a talk and we would see each other this evening on skype. I felt so good to hear them, that I almost started crying. I told them everything that had happened the past days and weeks. That the Cullens were vampires, the night of the full moon and the visit of Jane (and that I knew her 3 years ago), my fight with Edward, his fight with Jane and that Alec was the one who had saved us. I told them about the letter I wrote to him.  
They felt so sorry for me. They tried to comfort me but I was still worried sick. After I had done my story I asked how things were going in Australia. Emma and Will are really together now, omg, I was so happy for them. The café, and also Rikki and Zane, were doing well. The band even performed again. Nate had found a new lead-singer (and this girl was apparently 'stupid' enough to love Nate. So he also had found his girlfriend.) and Cleo was very happy Nate finally stopped asking her out. But they had even greater news.  
Cleo and Lewis both had won a scholarship to my university. They had entered a science-competition and won. In 2 weeks they were coming here, to Anchorage. Now this made me forget my own problem for a little while. I was so excited they were coming here. Finally I'd see them again.  
After a talk of 1 hour and 40 minutes we said goodbye, cause their class was going to start in 30 minutes.  
Then I turned in and fell asleep with a smile on my face. It had been a long time ago, I had slept as well as I did that night.

Another 2 weeks without any news from Alec passed. Edward tried to calm me down, it wasn't working. Alec was my friend, I cared about him and now when I was worried about him and wanted to help, he wasn't answering. Or he didn't go back to Volterra and didn't get the letter. If that was the case, I hoped Aro wouldn't read it, because then I really would be in trouble and this would only be the beginning of it.  
Then that one day, the phone rang. It was Cleo, she and Lewis had landed in Anchorage and they wanted to meet this evening to catch up. Edward almost forced me to say yes. This would get my mind of things and he wanted to meet them. I told Edward Cleo was a mermaid as well and that Lewis was her boyfriend, that knew the secret.  
I told them to meet me in the bar next to the campus, it was the bar where Alice and I first met.

That evening, Edward and I were early at the bar. I ordered a coke and Edward a glass of water, but when the evening ended his glass was still as full as it was when we ordered it. Cleo and Lewis entered 10 minutes later. They saw me and ran over to our table.  
We hugged tightly and were so glad to actually see and feel each other again, this was so different than contact each other with skype or e-mail. Then I introduced them to Edward. When Cleo gave him a hand, she pulled hers immediately back.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude or anything. I… I just didn't expect it would feel so cold." She blushed.  
"It's okay." And he gave a hand to Lewis, who also surprised by Edward's low body temperature.  
"Oh guys, this is so amazing to see you again. How was your flight?" I asked.  
"Good." Lewis answered. "Cleo just has a little jetlag, but she'll be fine." We laughed and Cleo slapped Lewis playfully. "I have not!" she almost yelled at her boyfriend.  
With this the good mood of the evening had started. We had mostly the usual small talk but they got along with Edward just fine. But then Cleo came up with a awkward question.  
"Hey Edward, can I ask you something personal?" she said.  
"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna know?"  
"Bella told me the scent of a mermaid is very attractive to you and your vampire-family. How do you cope sitting between the two of us without wanna biting us?"  
"Cleo!" I snapped at her. But Edward put his hand on mine. "It's okay Bella. Well Cleo, it's not without any difficulty. It's not that I don't wanna bite you or Bella. It's just my love for her is stronger than my will to bite, so I cope quite well, I think I might say." He laughed. Cleo only had a little forced smile on her face. "Sorry, if it wasn't the answer you were hoping for, but you don't have to be afraid. My family's policy is a little changed lately. Now we won't bite humans or mermaids, before we knew Bella it was only humans." He said.  
"Okay then." Cleo said. "Anyone another drink?" and further the evening went just fine. Lewis and Cleo got along with Edward, and I was glad about it. It gave me a good feeling.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N:. Happy to know you're still reading my story. Reviews are still welcome (good and bad ones), just be polite. Enjoy!_

_Bella's POV_

A few days later my parents went out for the night and I invited Cleo and Lewis. When they arrived all the Cullens were there as well. I introduced everyone to each other and there was a lot of talking and laughter that evening. Even Rosalie did an effort.  
Then Alice froze suddenly, Edward came to me and Cleo. "you've got to get out of here." He said.  
"Too late, they're here." Alice responded.  
"Who?" Cleo asked.  
"I just had a vision of Aro, Felix and Marcus coming to here." Alice said.  
"How long?" Carlisle asked.  
"They can be here any second." She said.  
Then the door bell rang. I opened the door, it was Aro, he was alone. "Well, Hi Bella. That's been a long time. Too long. Still a mermaid, I smell" He said and walked pass me. I was so scared right now.  
"Hallo Aro." I said unsure.  
"Well, and the Olympic Clan is here too. Where you throwing a party, I just crashed?" He smiled.  
"You…" Edward started talking, but was stopped by Jasper, he must have felt Edward's anger, even I felt it without any superpower.  
"And who are these two fine people?" he asked, watching Cleo and Lewis.  
"I'm Lewis, and this is Cleo." Lewis stammered.  
"How remarkable." Aro answered. What was he up to? Performing some act? He reached his hand to Cleo. She took it, probably just being polite and wanna shake his hand, and Aro squeezed it. "I knew it, I can't read a single thought. You're a mermaid too, right?" he asked Cleo. Before she could react Carlisle intervened. "Cleo, you must know Aro knows every thought you've ever had with one single touch."  
"But she's immune. Just like Bella, which makes her a mermaid too." Aro said. "That's interesting, really interesting. Were you immune to Jane's power too, Cleo?"  
"Who's Jane?" Cleo acted.  
"Ah no, you can't fool me, little girl. You know the truth."  
"Do you?" I asked bravely.  
"After reading your wonderful letter to our dear friend Alec, he admitted everything so easily. It was really touching, well it was to me!" Then there was a short silence in the room and I had to make a great effort to control my anger. "Marcus, Felix!" Aro yelled then. And Felix and Marcus appeared through the window. "We take them all with us." He commanded.

I knew it. Now not only I was in trouble, my friends were too. I put them in danger with this crap. Why was my life such a mess always, since I became a mermaid? Why was it never easy anymore? Now, I could only hope I had still some disregard with Aro.


	17. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

My parents would have come home right now. And I was on a private-jet to Volterra. Just great! I even didn't have the chance to soothe them. They probably would be worried. They'd go to the Cullens' place, where nobody was and they'd think I left with them or something. And Cleo and Lewis were in this shit too, which they were never meant to be.  
I sighed to myself. Edward, who was sitting next to me, noticed it and grasped my hand, his way to let me know, everything would be okay. I wished I could believe him, but I just couldn't. I looked around to my fellow captives and my eyes crossed Cleo's. I'm so sorry I said silently, she nodded, it didn't mind anymore. This was the ways things are and now he had to work on a solution.  
"Hey Felix!" I yelled to our guard. He turned his head. "What's up Bella?" he asked. "Could I speak to Aro, alone?"  
He went outside and came quickly back. "Come with me." He said. I stood up and followed him. We entered another room in the plane and Aro was sitting there, smiling when he saw me entering. "Something wrong, my dear Bella?" he asked.  
"Why did you take them all with us? Most of them have nothing to do with what happened. Let them go, Aro. Please! Just take me. I know you want me, not them." I nearly shouted. I wasn't the nice, sweet girl anymore. It was time for action. For me to do something, to try saving my friends.  
"Bella, Bella… I don't know yet what happened. I have to…"  
"You definitely know what happened! You've already read Alec's soul. He was there, he's seen it all. He risked his own life and sacrificed his sister, to save me! And Edward. So now I'm asking you to answer honestly. What do you want of my friends and of the Cullens?"  
"There are some things I'd like to want from them."  
"Like what?" I asked. He was really getting on my nerves this time.  
"The truth. You see, Alec nor Jane ever came back home. Then there was your letter and I started wondering what happened in Alaska. I knew you'd come with me if I said Alec was in Volterra, totally heartbroken. But he isn't there, Bella. This time, I've fooled you instead of you fooled me. Isn't that funny?" He laughed. God, he was so self-secured. I wanted to punch him in the face. Two things stopped me. One, he is much more stronger than me and two, if I did punch him, Felix would be here in a second.  
"Oh yeah, really funny." I said sarcastically. "So, just read their souls, then you can let them go. Right? And Cleo would even be impossible to read, because immune, just like me. "  
"And what if there's more I want from them?" Now he just made me scared. Was he going to eat Lewis and Cleo, or me? And then what did he want from the Cullens? I decided to ask him. "Then what is it, you want from them? Our blood?"  
"No, I want you to join our clan. It's something I already want for quite some time. You can ask Edward, I know he knows. And now you can go, I guess. Felix!" He said and Felix entered the room. "You can bring her back to her seat. We're going to land soon." I followed Felix back to my seat and an hour later we were on the ground again.

"Apparently he wants some of us to join their clan." I said to the others when we were brought to some private room.  
Edward nodded. "I know, he wants that for some time already. And now, he's got the perfect excuse to force us."  
"Why is that?" Cleo asked. I was glad, he finally spoke.  
"nobody just kills a Volturi, not without punishment. I know them, probably they'll offer us a deal: death or becoming a Volturi." Carlisle spoke.  
"Why is we always get in trouble, by the fault of someone else?" Rosalie snapped. I looked at her. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm saying it, but it's true. But maybe we can get out of it."  
"You have a plan?" Carlisle asked his beautiful step-daughter.  
Rosalie nodded and looked at me and Cleo. "Have you ever tried to give your immunity to a vampire?" We both shook our heads. "Then maybe it's time, you try it. Bella, focus on your immunity and try to give it to me. Edward you try to read my mind." Edward and I looked at each other and did what Rosalie suggested, at this point we would try anything to get out of this mess.  
Then Edward said. "I can't read your mind, Rosalie nor Bella's."  
Jasper confirmed it: he couldn't feel any of our emotions. Now Cleo tried it, it worked after some practice and we were ready to face Aro again.


	18. Chapter 17

_Bella's POV_

Felix opened the door of our room and entered. "It's time." He said and we followed him outside, too the great hall where Aro's throne is situated.  
Aro started speaking. "So, you've had some time to think. Has any of you made up his mind what he's going to do? Maybe our little, blonde, fragile human-boy. I think we haven't had a decent talk yet." Lewis looked at Aro and shook he head. Aro raised his hand to Lewis. "Would you do me the honor?" he asked.  
Lewis looked at Edward and then to me and we nodded to the blonde boy. Lewis gave his hand to Aro. Then there was a minute of silence. I could only feel Edward's hand, squeezing mine. Then I knew Lewis was immune to Edward's power and so probably also to Aro's. That means our plan was working.  
"Fascinating." Aro said. "Now you've just overthrown us Bella. If you can give your immunity to your friend here." And he looked at me. I looked down, ashamed. Why had he figured us out so quickly?  
"I have an idea." Aro said. "Felix, take our 2 mermaid-friends with you." And Cleo and I followed Felix to another room. _Shit!  
_Now I couldn't do anything anymore. Just hoping it would turn out alright.

_Lewis's POV_

I didn't know these people and had absolutely no idea of how to act. Was I meant to be scared? I already got the point of vampires eating humans, but I didn't know what these vampires were up to. Were they planning on eating me?  
When that freaking Aro asked for my hand, I looked at Edward and Bella. He nodded, so it must have been save I guess. Apparently not… Aro had figured us out really soon. Now our two protectors were gone, I really started getting scared.  
"Shall we try again?" Aro asked. Again I looked at Edward, again he nodded. He must have read my mind and my questions. His nodding must have meant I had to obey Aro, so I did. I touched him. He felt even colder than Edward or Alice.  
"Wow, what a fascinating life you have Lewis. Already been through so much and still so young! A science-genius who knows 4 mermaids. You seem to have a good band with them, but that Rikki-girl agitates you sometimes, still you like her as a true friend. How beautiful!" Aro said. This was just really freaky! He knew everything about me, just by one touch. It creeps me out!  
I nodded to Aro. "Yeah, well true friendship concurs all, right?" I said. Aro smiled mysteriously.

_Edward's POV_

What was Lewis trying to do? Butter Aro up? He apparently doesn't know him. Hey, but it seems to work on Aro's thoughts. He thought about stuff he'd been through with Bella, I could guess. I must admit, he's a smart guy, that Lewis. He'd touched a sensitive string of Aro, one of a connection with Bella. He must feel friendship for her, after all. Honestly, it surprised me totally!  
Now Aro came to me. He must have guessed I was reading his mind. I gave him directly my hand, knowing he'd force me somehow otherwise. He smiled. "Using your powers against a Volturi is a bad idea, Edward. Don't you know that by now? Or isn't a warning enough, so you'd comprehend that?"  
"She wanted to kill Bella. It was Bella or Jane." I defended myself.  
At that moment Bella and Cleo, along with Felix, entered the great hall again. I was sure she heard it, because she looked at me wondering. And I hadn't figured Aro had this been planning all along.  
Now my mermaid-girlfriend started talking. "Aro, you know by now, what you want to know, or not?"  
"Yes, I know what happened. And I understand it."  
"Good. Then let my friends go and punish me for what happened. I'm the cause of it, I'll take my responsibility. Okay?"  
"No, not okay. But I'll think about it." With these words we're all sent back to the isolated room, where we had been locked up before. And again, the only thing we could do was waiting and hoping. Still I wondered what was Aro taking so long. There were 2 possibilities. One: he hadn't made up his mind yet, which seemed me unlikely. Or two: he had already had made up his mind, but wanted to torture us. Whatever the option was, the torturing part was working.


	19. Chapter 18

_Aro's POV_

What to do, what to do? I couldn't make up my mind, which wasn't absolutely me. Bella knows, Edward knows, Carlisle knows, and I know that. It's so frustrating…  
Should I punish a special girl like Bella for the mistakes of Alec and Edward. She's willing to. But am I? It sounded so attempting, but that blonde Lewis-guy made me doubt. He had said something about true friendship. What was actually the relationship I had with Bella? I didn't know really. We were old acquaintances, but were we friends? I just don't know.

_Bella's POV_

I decided to confront Edward immediately with what I just heard, not caring about what the other would say, think or do. "Edward, what was Aro talking about?" I asked.  
"When?"  
"When I came in the great hall again. He said something like that you didn't understand last time that's it's not smart to use your powers against a Volturi. What did he mean by that?"  
"Oh, that." Edward sighed and his crossed those of Rosalie. She nodded to Edward, then my boyfriend started telling. "Jane isn't the first Volturi I've tried to kill. Around 30 years ago I have tried to kill Felix. He tried to kill Rosalie, because she had turned Emmett into a vampire. At that time it had caused a lot of trouble. But Emmett and I freaked out. We then tried to kill Felix. We got a severe warning from Aro. One more mistake, and he'd kill us. And now I've made that mistake." She said, his voice was full of guilt.  
I shook my head, worried, and walked over to him. "No, you can't die. I won't lose you, Edward, I won't. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe. I promise, but you won't die!" I was getting upset. Now I knew why Edward had been afraid of Aro since the beginning.  
"Bella, we'll find a way, to make sure everyone gets out of this safely." Esmee said. "Won't we, Carlisle?" Then she looked at her husband, hoping for some support. Carlisle's face revealed his doubt, but he said. "Of course we will." And he force a little smile.

An hour later, Felix let us out of our room and guided us again to the great hall. It was time for the verdict. I was really anxious, but also afraid.  
Now it was Caius who started talking. This could never be a good sign, he never liked me. He thought from day one on that I had to be killed, and now he had the opportunity to kill me, along with Edward and maybe even Cleo and Emmett, and all the other Cullens. Who knew what we could expect from him?  
"We've made up our minds about what we're gonna do with you. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmee, Alice and Jasper can go. You're free." The five of them left the room and were probably waiting for us outside. "Lewis, you'd be a delicious desert after our diner, but we've also decided to let you go. If we find out you've been talking about us to any other human, you won't be so lucky anymore. Is that clear?" Lewis nodded, still half in shock and then left the hall as well. "Now, you are still standing here. The four of you. Emmett and Edward, for you two this was your second chance. You both have had a warning already. Emmett, since you haven't really broken any laws nor killed anyone, you also may go, but still be careful with the steps you take!"  
Uptill now, it had been good. I was glad for my friends they'd be okay. But I was afraid they wouldn't be as merciful for me, Edward and Cleo, as they were for the others. When Emmett also had walked outside, Aro appeared. Was this a good sign or not? I had absolutely no idea.


	20. Chapter 19

_Bella's POV_

Aro talked. "My dear friends Edward and Bella. Anxious, aren't you?" he smiled sarcastically. This was one of the moments I could really kill him. "I've made up my mind what to do with you two. Oh, and also what to do with my new dear mermaid-friend Cleo. Edward, I'm gonna start with you." Aro said.  
"You've had your warning the last time, so I could kill you right away, if I wanted to. But I also realized you didn't have much of a choice this time about killing Jane, if the life of your beloved was in danger. So you're hard to decide about. But thanks to your dear friend Lewis, who told me some really interesting things, I save your life. You're free to go this time. But the warning of the last time still remains, so think not twice but three times about something before you act. Shall you?" Aro looked now Edward into his eyes. Edward nodded and also he walked outside, happy with his own fate, but still curious about mine and Cleo's.  
This was nerve-racking. I could have expect he'd keep as last to decide about, but he didn't. Aro was going to decide about me. He spoke again. "Bella, my dear Bella. You're such a wonderful girl. Gifted, soon going to be immortal, brave, kind, good-looking. It's really a shame you're not a vampire. If you'd like to be one and join our clan, just let me know."  
"Does this mean I go free?" I asked.  
"No. I offer you a choice: become one of us or die."  
"What?" Cleo yelled. "Isn't that a little hard? She didn't know Jane was going to do this. She protected her boyfriend and her friends, but she can't die. You can't let her die. She's a good person. She shouldn't be given a choice like that. Never mind what she chooses, she'll lose everything she has. And it's not even her fault. That's not fair."  
"Cleo. It is my fault." I said to the brunette. "I should never had trusted Jane. I should never had written that letter to Alec, then Aro wouldn't have found out. Then this wouldn't have happened."  
"But sooner or later, he would have found out and this would have happened, Bella. Don't you see that? He's punishing the wrong persons. The only one who's guilty here is Jane, and she already got her punishment. That's fair." She defended her statement. I had only seen her a few times as self-secure as she seemed now. She really dared to talk to Aro like that, while she knew he's dangerous. I was amazed by this. And I was her truly thankful.  
"Wow, Cleo! Brave words from such a fragile girl. I'm impressed." Aro said. "You must be a true friend, just like Lewis and Bella. You all seem to have enough bravery to protect each other. That's beautiful, really beautiful. And actually, letting make Bella that choice was a test. I was curious how far you'd go for her. Pretty far, apparently. So now I can give you two my true verdict."  
Cleo and I looked at each other, surprised, shocked and anxious. Why was Aro always so unreadable, unpredictable. You never could be sure if he is telling the truth or not. But anyway, it was now the moment of truth.  
"My mermaid-girls. Honestly, I wanted to punish Bella for the actions that Edward took, but Marcus was so surprised about the strong connections you both have with Lewis, that he suspected you'd have an even strong connection with each other. And you do. You really do. I didn't really wanna punish Cleo since she hasn't anything to do with this problem. But killing Bella, would be punishing Cleo and I didn't wanna do that. So also you two are free to go. But if I ever found out you let that strong connection go, I'll come for you. BOTH. So go outside, go for a swim or anything. Enjoy of the time you have, because you can never be sure when we meet each other again. Goodbye my friends."  
And with these words of Aro, finally Cleo and I could also left the great hall. Outside we saw the Cullens and Lewis talking anxious to each other. They all smiled when they saw us exiting the building. Even Rosalie. I was so happy we were free again. This had been a devastating 24 hours, but everything was fine again. Or at least, it was for now.


	21. Chapter 20

_Bella's POV_

And I had been right! My mom and dad had been pretty worried about me "running off". I told them a story about a surprise camping trip the Cullens had prepared for me. And fortunately they swallowed it.  
After leaving the Volturi and their very tolerant verdict behind us. We went to the airport. Luckily there was plane from Volterra to New York 2 hours later and there were still free seats for all of us. From New York we took a plan to Anchorage 12 hours later. After a total of 29 hours travelling we were back home, safe and happy. Or at least, almost happy.  
I still wondered why Aro had been so merciful on _all_ of us. And another thing I still didn't know was where Alec was. He seemed to have disappeared from the planet. Or he was just hiding from me. I guessed for the second option.

But back to Anchorage. My parents were happy to see Cleo and Lewis again and life went on. To the outside world it seemed like nothing happened, but the ten of us knew better. We were careful with every step we took. We didn't want to meet the Volturi again any time soon.  
Cleo, Lewis and I were still close friends and hang out a lot together. Also the Cullens accompanied us quiet often. I thought this was a nice group to hang out with. And everything was just fine (especially if you know the previous circumstances.)

A few weeks and 2 full moons had passed. It was nice I didn't have to spend those alone anymore. Cleo and I had Edward and Lewis to watch over us. The second full moon, Cleo got a little moonfever, but nothing really serious happened. Edward thought it was funny, seeing Cleo like this. Well, he was lucky he hadn't us seen really moonstruck, I think he wouldn't deem that so funny.  
Also with my old friends in the Gold Coast everything was alright. Emma and Will were still happy with each other, the café made good profit so Rikki could pay her college fees. Zane's were paid by his dad. And Nate and his girl were also still together. Who would have believed this?

Then one morning, I was turning late for class and would eat my breakfast on my way to the campus. When I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and wanted to exit the apartment, I heard my mother screaming my name.  
"What, mom? I'm already late for class." I said agitated.  
"Well then turn in earlier at night. But you've got mail." She said and gave me an evelope.  
"Okay, thanks." I said, accepted the envelope and opened it on my way outside. While walking outside, I realized my apple was still on the kitchen table. Oh crap. Oh, wathever, I'll buy something in the canteen. But when I read the letter, my apple was quickly forgotten.

**A/N: I know it's short and this chapter is just to fill up some time gap, but it's the way I wanted it. Review please! x**


	22. Chapter 21

_Edward's POV_

I waited for Bella at the entrance of the class room. Where was she? She's normally never this late. Then I saw her running to me, with a sheet of paper in her hand.  
"You have to read this!" she said, totally out of breath. I nodded. "Okay, I'll do it, now we've got to go inside, you're really late."  
"I know. This letter is the reason. But it's really important." She said, still searching her breath and we entered the class room.  
We took seats in the back and Bella handed me the letter. While she tried to follow the talk of the teacher I read the paper, that was so important according to Bella. The letter was posted 5 days ago by an old friend. And I must admit, it was important!

_*~* Letter *~*_

Hey Bells,

I'm sorry that it took so long before you heard me again. I've been thinking a lot lately. About you, about my sister, about us, about what happened, about Edward and other stuff.

In the letter you wrote my 2 months ago (Yes, I've read it.) you asked me how I was coping. Well, you don't have to worry about, I'm fine. Jane had lately done things with which I didn't agree, and then hurting you, it was just the final straw for me. I was sick of it, she went too far.  
I could have known, you'd see me that night through the window. I could have known, you'd figure out it was me who protected Edward, and you. And no, I don't regret it. I knew Edward would kill her, it I also knew it would be the only way to stop her from hurting you any more. With those thoughts I've been able to clean my conscious.

You probably wander where I've been all this time. I've spent a some time in England. I know there some vampires and I was welcome with them for a little while.  
Last week, I decided to go home, go back to Volterra. Aro apparently knew what happened and he told me honestly how, he even gave me your letter. What did you do to make so friendly in once? It even seemed scary on one point, that I thought he was playing some game with me, but surprisingly enough he wasn't.  
So that's how I got your letter. I'm now already trying 3 days to write a proper answer back to you. And finally I seem to find the good words to describe what I want to tell you.  
Aro also told me about this Cleo-girl and about some Emma and Rikki. Why have you never told me you knew other mermaids. I'd really like to meet them. At least if you don't mind. And if they don't mind, of course.

It maybe sounds a little weird, but I want to thank you and Edward. You've made me realize Jane had to be stopped and you've made me also realize I wasn't a Volturi anymore for already quiet some time, I just didn't know it yet. So with this: Thank you for everything you've both did for me. (I've no problem with you letting Edward reading this letter. I'd even be glad if you'd do so.)  
So, I've told to Aro, I didn't want to be a Volturi anymore, and guess what… He just let me go, without any condition or consequence. Marcus and Caius weren't so happy with this decision, but they haven't stopped me either. So I'm free now, to go wherever I want.

Right now, I'm with my friends in England again. I've decided to join their coven. But if you're okay with it, I want to come to visit you, Bella. You're my friend and you'll always be.

Kisses xxx  
Alec

*~* End letter *~*

When class was out Bella and I discussed the letter.  
"Wow, that was a honest letter." I said. "I think he really misses you, Bella. You want him to come over,I guess?"  
"Yeah, I want." She sighed. "But not without your permission. Are you okay with it?" I nodded. "And do you think your family will be okay with it?"  
"I don't know. I think you'll have to ask them to find out." I answered and we headed over to our next class.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: YES H2O4EVER you were totally right! The letter is from Alec, but will the Cullens agree on him coming over to Alaska?  
Thank you all for the reviews! Keep reviewing,and i'll keep updating. **

_Bella's POV_

Edward who didn't mind Alec coming over, was a first good thing, now I had to pursue the others, that would be another thing, I thought. That evening Cleo and Lewis would come over to watch the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At world's end", since it was Friday night. After the movie, I decided to ask them.  
"Guys, there's something I need to ask you?" I said, and they both looked at me curiously. "Alec wrote me a letter and he asked if he can come over. Would you mind if he did?"  
"Why would we mind that? Why are you even asking our permission? It' s not like we know the guy." Cleo asked.  
"That's why I'm asking you. Aro told Alec about you and he wants to meet you." I said softly, scared for their reaction.  
"Well, as long as he doesn't bite me, I'm fine with it." Lewis answered. Cleo nodded. And I smiled. God, what did I have amazing friends!

Okay, so my friends were easy, now the Cullens.  
That Saturday night, I had a romantic dinner with Edward. Well actually, I had dinner and watched me eating. He found it fascinating, he said. We had the house to ourselves, since his family went out hunting. I spent the night there and in the morning I was going to ask them THE question.  
I was surprised, Carlisle and Esme didn't mind it all. Also did Alice and Jasper. Emmett was a little suspicious. "What if he comes to kill you or Edward after all? What if he lied in the letter?" he asked.  
"He didn't. I know him well enough to know he wouldn't." I answered.  
"Well, in that case, we can't really be against it I guess." Rosalie said. And Emmett nodded.  
Yes! This all went a lot easier than I expected.

I wrote back to Alec, who had given me his new address in England, that he could come over, if he wanted. Only my friends Rikki and Emma weren't here. He wrote he didn't mind and that he'd be there as soon as he could.  
The day before the next full moon my old friend arrived at Anchorage and he had spent the day, just between the two of us. Edward had texted me like over a 100 times to make sure everything was alright. I thought it was sweet. In the evening I introduced him to Cleo and Lewis.  
Alec seemed amazed by their kindness and by Cleo's amazing smell. He told me afterwards he hadn't expect them to be so open, especially because they knew there was always a risk he might eat them.

The night of the full moon, Cleo and I would go to the Cullens' house. They, Lewis and Alec had promised they'd protect from it. Before the moonrise the house was made moon-proof and we played Monopoly and Scrabble. Esme and Emmett won the first game. And Alec and Carlisle both won one round of the second game. Lewis, who didn't like it to lose, claimed it to their age. He said their vocabulary knowledge was far greater than ours, cause of their age. We all laughed, except for Lewis, who didn't understand why we thought it was funny.  
"Were you serious on that?" Jasper asked.  
"Yeah, I was. Apparently you weren't." Lewis answered. And the confused look on his face made us even laugh harder. _Poor Lewis_!

After this we sat ourselves ready for a movie. The Cullens had opted for _Titanic_. Cleo would only just go to the bathroom at the 1st floor and then we could turn the movie on. After 10 minutes Cleo still hadn't returned. Lewis, Emmett and Rosalie searched the house. Rosalie found her in the basement. She had wet hands and no tail. I didn't know how, but Cleo had become moonstruck.


	24. Chapter 23

Lewis' POV

Great! My girlfriend had become moonstruck somehow. Again. Why was this always happening?  
She tried to release herself from Rosalie's grip, but Rosalie was just too strong for Cleo. Or not? Cleo started hitting and kicking Rosalie with such strength! I had never seen her before like this. What had the moon done this time with her? I started worrying.  
Cleo now could release herself from Rosalie's grip and even though all the other vampires tried to catch her, she was too quick for them and ran away through the door, leaving it open. Bella looked Cleo running off and then saw the moonlight. _Oh no! _  
I jumped on Bella and we fell on the ground. "Hey Lewis, what are doing? Why did you jump on top of me?" she asked, seeming normal.  
"You were looking at the moon. Interrupting you in time, could prevent you from becoming like Cleo." I answered.  
"oh right then. Thank you. We should go after her." She said.  
"How? She's stronger and faster than vampires, she ran off. Where do you think to find her?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but we have to do something. We can't just sit here and wait. God knows what she's up to right now. Especially with these super-abilities she capable of doing anything, including hurting poeple, including revealing our secret. We…" She sounded worried, but was interrupted by Carlisle.  
"Bella, you're staying here with Lewis. Lewis, you prevent of Bella looking at the moon. We'll go out, separate ourselves in groups and find Cleo before she does any serious damage. We all promised the night would be turn okay, and so it will. I promise, Bella. But now it's up to us. You'll have to trust us." He said. Bella nodded quietly, knowing Carlisle was right.  
The vampires divided themselves in 3 groups and left. The only thing Bella and I could do was wait. So to let time pass quicker, we played the movie _Titanic_, not that we really saw it, both too worried about what was could happened outside.  
It was 4.23 AM when Bella and I decided to go to bed.

I woke up from my cell phone that beeped at 7.56 AM. This was the time the moon went down. I decided to come out of bed and to text Edward that the moon was under and that Cleo should be normal again. I let Bella asleep, she'd only be too worried since none of the vampires had returned yet.  
A text message from Alec half an hour later said they still hadn't found my girlfriend. Shit, where did she go? What did she do? Why couldn't they find her? This was so frustrating.  
Around 10 the vampires returned home, but without Cleo. During the day I tried to call her multiple times, but she didn't answer. Nor did she when who of the others tried to contact her.  
Around 5 PM I decided to go the police office, I said my girlfriend went missing and they said they'd look out for her. This was the only real thing I could do. Now, I could only wait and hope.

_Bella's POV_

We were all so worried about Cleo, she went missing from one moment on the other, and none of us had any idea where she was. In the afternoon I decided to call Rikki, even it was in the middle of the night for her.  
"Hallo." A confused voice said.  
"Hey Rikki, it's Bella. I know you were probably sleeping, but something happened. It was a full moon and Cleo got moonstruck and she ran off. We've been looking for her all over the place and we haven't found her. Could you maybe, when the full moon is under in Australia, check out the Moon Pool? Maybe she went there?" I said in one long breath.  
"What? Cleo went moonstruck and ran off?" Now Rikki sounded awake. I nodded, like she could see me through her cell. "Okay, from the moment the moon is under, Emma and I will check the Gold Coast area. Hopefully we find her quickly." She sounded worried, like we were.  
"Okay, thank you." I said "I'll let you know if I hear something from her."  
"Same here." Rikki responded. "Bye."  
"Bye." I said, half sad, half worried.


	25. Chapter 24

_Bella's POV_

Twentyfour hours passed and noboby had heard or seen Cleo. After Rikki and Emma had been checking half the ocean, they went to Don and Sam. Neither they had heard of Cleo, but they pretty worried when Emma told Cleo had gone missing. The police in the Gold Coast was informed also by now.  
The Cullens, Lewis, Alec and I went uptown, even outside the uptown districts to search for Cleo again. But no sign of her was found. I called Rikki to let her know we still hadn't found our brown-haired friend. We stopped at a motel to get some food for Lewis and me, and the vampires went hunting. Alec also fed on animal blood.  
Three hours later, my cell rang. The display said _Rikki_. I answered.  
"Hey Rikki. And found her? Or any other news?" I asked anxious.  
"Will found her."  
"where?"  
"At a underwater cave near Mako. Long story, but Lewis knows which cave, he found her there once, when Cleo ran off after a fight with Charlotte." Rikki said. I knew vaguely who Charlotte was. It was some mermaid with who the girls had fought once and then she had lost her powers.  
"How is she?" I asked.  
"Confused. She doesn't remember a thing of what happened last night, she doesn't know how she got here or anything. What if she did some serious damage, without realizing it?" Rikki said.  
"I know." I sighed. "But none of us knows what happened last night, I guess that if something serious happened, we'll find it out somehow. Until then it doesn't matter." I said unsure. But it was the best thing I could come up with.  
"Hmm… okay then. If she's fine again, she'll come back to Alaska she said, swimming or by plane. We'll see. We'll let you know. Okay?"  
"okay, fine. Bye Rikki." I said and hung up.  
Lewis was relieved to hear Cleo was alright, but I wasn't relieved. What if something bad happened and we just don't know it yet?

The next day was a Saturday and I spent it studying at my room. I heard our phone rang and my mom yelling "I'll answer it." I heard a laugh and my mother knocked on my door.  
"Come in." I said.  
"Guess who's on the phone, Bella. It's Aro, your friend from Italy. He's asking for you. You remember him, right?" my mother sounded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah I remember him." And I faked a smile. What did he want now? I wandered while my mom gave me the portable house phone. "Thanks." I said when she walked out of my room.  
"Yes Aro, what do you want?" I asked straight to my so-called friend.  
"I already knew Cleo was brave when necessary, but when she's moonstruck she just totally freaks out." Aro said.  
"Wait, what? You've seen Cleo moonstruck?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes, she was here. Two days ago, with the full moon."  
"What did she do?"  
"She was as strong and fast as a new-born vampire. She was hardly stoppable. She tried to kill me, and Marcus, and Caius, and Felix." Aro summed the names up, like it was a shopping list.  
"Oh no, not Felix!" I said quietly.  
"Yes, Felix. He was the only one who was able to stop her from hurting anyone. Caius wanted to kill her immediately, but luckily I could stop him."  
"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked.  
"Just leave it, I guess."  
"Why? I mean, I'm glad you just leave it, but I'm also surprised. A lot, actually. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago. Why are you so merciful all of a sudden?"  
"Well, Cleo wasn't really herself and maybe I also leave it because of what happened a few weeks ago. You can ask Lewis, he probably knows what I mean. He's a very clever boy, Bella. In a lot of different ways. Remember that."  
"I will. But can I ask one more thing?"  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you call me anyway, if you want to drop it?"  
"I thought you had the right to know what happened that night, because Cleo can't tell you. So, Bella. I leave you. Goodbye my friend."

That evening Cleo came back by plane to Anchorage. I was happy to see her again. We went to the Cullens' place and talked the whole night.  
"I know what happened the night of the full moon." I said.  
"What do you mean?" my boyfriend asked.  
"Euhh… Cleo, you, euhh, you've tried killed someone."  
"What?" Cleo looked shocked.  
"Or actually a lot of… _creatures_, is the right word.  
"I got a call a few hours ago. You've tried to kill the Volturi-vampires. Aro told me." I said.  
"No… no… This can't be true. I'm not a murderer, am I? I mean… okay, I was strong and fast. But I couldn't just have tried to kill someone, could I?"  
"Yes, you could. You were too strong and too fast for us that night, so why not for the Volturis." Edward said to Cleo. Then he looked to me. "Did she actually kill somebody?"  
I shook my head. "No, Apparently she wasn't strong enough to beat Felix off. He stopped her and Aro stopped Felix of killing Cleo."  
"Wow, you're serious?" Carlisle asked. "Aro stopped Felix of killing Cleo?"  
"Yes." I nodded and told them what Aro had told me. "But Lewis, there's something you've got to explain to me. Aro said it was you who made him so merciful on me, and on us all. What did you do or say to him?"  
Lewis smiled. "I only said that true friendship concurs all. So I guess that he must feel friendship for you, after all. At least, enough to forgive you everything." This made me smile inside. "Do you also know how Cleo ended up in that cave near Mako?"  
I shook my head. "Probably swimming, I guess." And I saw Lewis and Cleo smiling. 


	26. Chapter 25

Lewis' POV

Again a month passed. Not much really happened. Alec left to England, no one got moonstruck during this full moon and we spent our time with the usual stuff. Studying, hanging out, laughing and fighting, a few swims and a few skype-calls to our friends and family in Australia. It was a calm, nice month, until the mid-year exams.  
These are easy to summarize: 3 weeks of studying, stressing and sleepless nights. Especially Cleo looked awful after 3 weeks of barely sleeping. The vampires hadn't a problem with it, they were used to it. They hadn't slept in years.  
For me, my exams went well, not much of a problem. Cleo and Bella were always stressing and freaking but everything seemed to go fine. Now that the mid-years exams were finished, we thought of ourselves we had deserved a break. We had 2 weeks of holiday now and we're planning of spending those at the Gold Coast with our old friend. With we, I meant: Bella, Cleo, me and Edward.

2 days after our last exam, we took the plane to the Gold Coast and arrived there at 8 AM. It was nice to see everyone again after such a long time. My parents, my brothers, Sam, Don, even Kim. And of course Emma, Zane, Rikki and Will.  
When we saw our friends back, he hugged and chatted like crazy geese. Only Edward looked a bit lost. He didn't know the others and didn't want to push himself in the group either. Also Bella and Emma were introduced to each other for the first time. They smiled and started talking for a few minutes. It was nice to see all of my friends back together, chatting and really comfy. For just a sec, it was like we never left to Alaska.  
The first day went by quickly. We unpacked during the morning and would meet up at lunchtime at Rikki's (the café I mean). I would sleep with my family, Cleo at her place and Bella and Edward could use the 1st floor of the building of the café. It was 12.15 and there were sitting 8 people around 2 tables that were put together. We caught up with each other. I think even Edward had a nice time.  
In Australia it was now summer holiday, so we had heaps of time to hang out.  
While catching up, I heard a lot of stuff: Will and Emma were a couple, Zane hadn't go to college, but became fulltime barkeeper and café-manager. Rikki had passed her first year of college, her main subject was Economy, so she could help out on the business side of the café. Emma had passed her first year of Law School and she retook her job at the café part-time. And Will became a tutor at a swimming school in the city.  
We also talked about vampires, and it would be like to be immortal. And it was then the first time, I realized Cleo and I would never grow old together, because she'd stop aging soon.  
At that moment Edward looked at me, I guess he read my thoughts. I pulled my shoulders up to him. _Hey sorry, I can't help it. It's the first I realized it really_, I thought to him.

In the afternoon, Will had to go to work, and Zane had to run the café. The girls went with the four of them for a swim, so Edward and I left behind.  
"So, you've never realized it before?" He asked me. I knew immediately what he was talking about. I nodded. "I can't help it. I just never did." I said, a little depressed.  
"It's okay, Cleo loves you the way you are. She always will, never mind what age you are." He said.  
"In that way, you're lucky. You've found Bella. You'll be together forever."  
"Forever is a really long time. But yes, if you put it like that, I'm lucky."  
"Why wouldn't you put it like that?" I asked.  
"I've never wanted to become a vampire. I'm a monster, Lewis. I'm designed to kill people. I wanted to kill Bella, I wanted to kill Cleo, I wanted to kill you, at first."  
"But you didn't. So you're not a monster. You have the strength to let us live. That's good, right?"  
"I don't know. I've also the strength to kill you if I want."  
"But you don't. You're no monster to me. You've saved Bella. That makes you a good person. I believe in that." Edward smiled like he didn't believe me.

Later that night, the other boys and I went to Mako with stuff for a little party . Edward was amazed by the beauty of the cave and the water, he said. It seemed so peaceful to him.  
"It is. Sometimes." I answered. We spent the night telling mermaid-stories, to Emma, to Edward, to Will, and Bella to us. We told about the comet, about Denman, about Charlotte, about the beginning of the relationship between Rikki and Zane that seemed almost a rollercoaster. Bella told us about times people had almost found out what she really is. After a while even Edward started talking about good and bad things that had happened, since the day he became a vampire.  
It was like our own little home-coming party, with chips, soda, talking and laughing and we all had a great time.


	27. Chapter 26

_Bella's POV_

I was now 2 days in Australia and had a great time. I got along with Emma. She is such a nice and caring girl. We had a really good talk and decided to become real friends. Edward seemed to enjoy our trip too. There hadn't been awkward situations where the others were scared of him or anything.  
Today, I had nothing to do, so I decided to help out at the café, so Zane could catch up with his accounting.  
Sophie and I were running the café, while Edward and Will were playing scrabble. It seemed like Edward was cheating, because Will was losing hopelessly while he used to be good in that game. Then a red/brown-haired girl entered and sat down at a table in the corner of the café. I walked over to her.  
"Good day. Can I take your order please?" I said friendly.  
"Yes, please. An orange juice." The girl said.  
"Coming right up." I said and went back to the bar to make the juice. While I walked back to the girl with her juice I tripped on her bag, which was lying on the floor. I was able to keep standing up, but threw the juice all over myself. I apologized and rushed to the office of Zane and was just able to fall onto the couch there. The strange girl, Will and Edward ran after me.  
They all entered at the same time the office and the girl gazed at me. And I at her. "OMG, you're… You are a mermaid!" she whispered.  
"You know Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids." Edward said. At the same time Zane said. "Charlotte?"  
We all looked surprised and confused at each other. "Close that door, Will." I said to my blonde friend. And he did. "So, what's really going on here?" I asked.  
"Bella, this is Charlotte. The EX-mermaid we've told you about." Zane said, while looking at me. Then his eyes went to hers. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"I just moved back here and wanted to see how things were going here, so I came to buy a juice. Was I supposed to know there's a mermaid more now?" she said. "And who are these boys. How did the pail boy I know it about the other three?"  
"none of your business." Zane almost yelled. By this time, I was dried off. Luckily, 'cause Sophie just came in. "Hey guys, there are too much customers for me to handle it alone out there. Any help would be welcome."  
Will stood up for me. "You're right Sophie, I'll come to help you." and he walked outside the office.  
"He wants the details later." Edward said. Zane and I smiled, Charlotte was confused.  
"How do you know that? OMG, you're not gonna tell me, you've met some other freaky mythical creatures in the meantime? Zane, is this true?"  
Now Zane laughed hard ironically, but he retook his breath quickly. "Listen, Charlotte. None of this is any of your business anymore. We're not friends, so I don't have to explain a thing to you. Got it? Oh, and one other thing before you leave my office: one word about this to anyone and you'll regret it. Badly!" Zane sounded angry by now.  
"Hey ho, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious, can you blame me?" Charlotte defended herself.  
"She's telling the truth." Edward said. Charlotte turned around to my boyfriend. "You know, That's just freaking!" she said and walked outside the café.  
"Wow, what a temper." I said.  
"Yeah, she can be a real pain." Zane sight. "And if we tell this to the girls… I don't think I even wanna know how they gonna react."  
"Yeah well, I can tell you. She's really sorry about what happened 2 years ago. She won't tell anyone. She knows what the girls are capable of. And then she doesn't even know what I'm capable of." Edward said.  
"Hey you," I reacted. "That's against your policy, you won't hurt people or mermaids, remember?"  
"Oh right." Edward blushed and Zane laughed.

When Rikki and Emma entered to take over Sophie's shift, we told them what happened. First they thought we were joking, but when Sophie confirmed it, they still couldn't it.  
"I can't believe that Bitch even dares to show her face here again." Emma swore.  
Half an hour later Cleo and Lewis came into the café and also the first wouldn't believe it. Lewis suggested he would go talk to her, but Cleo reacted jealous. After a little arguing, we eventually agreed Lewis would go and talk to her.


	28. Chapter 27

Edward's POV

I was almost shocked about what Zane and Lewis thought of this Charlotte. They had told me about her, but still, She definitely wasn't their friend. Or at least, not anymore since what she did to Cleo, Emma and Rikki. Lewis would go talk to her, they agreed and he wasn't really looking forward to.

Lewis's POV

So, as I promised I'd do, I went to Charlotte that evening. Her house wasn't hard to find, since she lived where she did 2 years ago. I knocked on the door and it was her mother that opened it. She smiled when she saw me. "Hallo Lewis, long time not seen you." I nodded. "Indeed, Annette. It's been a long time." I answered. "Could I see Charlotte?"  
"Yeah, sure. You can go upstairs. She's in her bedroom." Annette said.  
"Okay thank you." I replied. I went upstairs and knocked on Charlotte's door. "You can come in, mom." I heard her saying. I put my head through the door opening and smiled at her. "Hi Charlotte." I said unsure.  
"Lewis!" Charlotte was surprised to see me.  
"Can I come in?" I asked bravely. She nodded almost imperceptible. She started talking immediately. "Listen, Lewis, if it's about this afternoon, I won't tell anyone. I've learnt my lessons last time. I swear."  
"Yeah, I know that, and the girls know that. It's just… I wondered how you coped what you saw this afternoon, with Bella and Edward." I said.  
"It was weird. I didn't realize there could be other mermaids then them, but I'm okay now. I just think it was freaky how that white guy could… you know… it was like he could read my thoughts, like he was inside my head."  
"Yeah, well. That's Edward's ability."  
"Is he a… merman?"  
"No, he's…" I thought for a second. "… something else. But he's fine. He's a nice guy and Bella's boyfriend. Bella's the mermaid you've met this afternoon."  
"Yeah, I figured that part out." She said. Then there was a short awkward silence. It wasn't abnormal. It's not like I was talking every week with my ex-girlfriend about mythical creatures.  
"So, how are you Lewis?" Charlotte asked to break the silence.  
"I'm fine. Cleo and I got both a scholarship to study in the USA. It's a university with a really good science program."  
"I thought Cleo sucked at science. I even gave her tutoring lessons once."  
"She's made a really great effort and became really good at science. She even discovered more than I did, about the Moon Pool." _Shit_, I hadn't planned on telling this to Charlotte.  
"Like what?" Charlotte asked, looking interested.  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm really meant to tell you this stuff. But how have you been, the past 2 years?" I changed the subject.  
There was shot silence, before she answered. "At first, I've missed you a lot Lewis. I really did, but I've put myself over it. I'm happy for you that you're still happy with Cleo. My mother and I have lived at Canberra. My aunt has been sick and we took care of her. But she's better now. I've did my last year of high school there, but didn't go to college."  
"Why not? You're a smart girl."  
She smiled shyly. "I took care of my aunt. She needed me more than I needed college. But I'm applying after the summer holiday in Canberra. My main subject will be English. I'm gonna live with my aunt. I'm just here for the summer, to help out at my mother's restaurant. So, in a few weeks, I'm gone. You won't see me here again. I don't want to be a troublemaker again."  
I smiled. "The others will be happy to hear that. But I'm gonna go home now. it's getting late." And I stood up from her bed, on which we had been both sitting.  
"Oh Lewis, there's one more thing I'd like you to know." She said, just before I wanted to exit the room. _Oh no, don't tell me you still love me_. I thought. I turned around and looked at her. "What?"  
"You probably won't do it, but if you or the girls need any help this summer, you can always count on me." She said.  
I smiled and nodded shortly. "I'll tell them. Thanks Charlotte."  
"I'm the one who should thank you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you forgave me." We both smiled and I left the house. In the deepest of her heart, Charlotte isn't that bad.

**A/N: I have reuploaded this chap because there were some little mistakes in it. I have a big exam next week, so I won't update regularly the next few days. Sorry  
Review please, and enjoy the story!**


	29. Chapter 28

_Bella's POV_

We would see each other the next day at Rikki's. Everyone was there when eventually Lewis entered. We looked curious at him. He sat down and was immediately harassed by questions.  
Rikki: well, what did she say?  
Zane: Is she gonna shut up?  
Emma: What happened?  
Cleo: Did you two kiss?  
We all looked at Cleo. Was that the point here? "Cleo!" Rikki slapped her brown-haired friend. "What?" Cleo looked not-comprehending.  
Lewis then started talking. "Well, Rikki, she has said a lot of things. Zane, she'll shut up. Emma, we've just talked, that's all. And Cleo, that you could even think that? I thought you have more trust in me." Then he looked at Will, Edward and me. "You three, any questions?" Lewis asked annoyed. "I trust you'll say the necessary part." I answered. Edward just nodded.  
"I don't even know that girl, so I'm not gonna smash myself into this." Will said.  
"We've had a little talk. She told me she was just curious. She won't tell anybody, she promised and I believe her." Lewis said.  
"Yeah, well, I don't." Rikki interrupted him.  
"Rikki, she's really sorry about what happened." Lewis defended his ex-girlfriend and Edward confirmed it. "After this summer she won't be a bother anymore. She's going to college to Canberra, she told me. Oh, and there is one more thing, even though I think you're not really gonna believe it. She said that if we needed any help, any time, she wanted to help us. Doesn't matter how."  
I smiled, this sounded pretty good. Right? Rikki and Cleo shook their heads. Rikki then talked. "Bella, I don't believe you're so naïf. She's just fooling us. She will tell it to somebody, she won't help us. You don't know her, but we do. She's just a bitch, a hard-lying BITCH."  
"No, Rikki. I don't agree with you this time. I believe Lewis and so I believe Charlotte. Maybe she has actually changed. We should give her a chance." Emma protested.  
"Remember what happened last time, Em?" Rikki asked, nearly provocative. Oh no, this was going the wrong way. "She has had her chance, I believe. Cleo, what do you think?"  
"I agree with you, Rikki. She can't be trusted anymore. She has had her chance." Cleo stated. Rikki and Zane nodded convinced.  
Suddenly Edward interrupted their little argument. "If I may something. Euh… Cleo, I can't read your mind, but that doesn't mean I can't guess what you're thinking. And my guess is that you're just jealous. Rikki, you've never given Charlotte a chance, you've told. So why not? Giving someone the benefit of the doubt isn't always a bad thing. Zane, you've given me a chance, even you were afraid of me at first, now you start to trust me. Why wouldn't you trust Charlotte? I think we must agree with Emma, Lewis and Bella. Give her a chance… If she screws up again,…" Rikki interrupted him. "Then the whole world might know we're mermaids. Great plan, vampire-boy!"  
"Rikki! You don't have to yell like that at him. He's just saying his mind, you did, so why can't he?" I yelled at Rikki.  
"Because he's not one of us, Bella. He's not one of our group!" She yelled back. She looked down and ashamed right away when she said it for a second, then looked back at me. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to…"  
"Too late." I said and walked off to the jetty outside the café. And I dove into the water.

I swam to a part of the beach that was usually deserted and waited for my tail to dry off. Before it was dry, a pale boy with dark hair stood in front of me. "She's sorry, you know." My boyfriend said.  
"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't give her the right to say at all."  
"Can you blame her? She's right. She doesn't know me, Bella. Give her some time to get used to me. How difficult was it for you at the beginning?"  
"Knowing you? not that hard." I said.  
"No, I mean, knowing the existence of vampires. Knowing the truth about Alec, Jane, Aro,… Cleo and Lewis also needed time to get used to the idea of hanging out with me and my family. Lewis still doesn't know sometimes how to handle of what happened in Italy. Give your friends the time they need, it will be okay, I promise." Edward sat down next to me and hugged me. My tail was dry in the meantime and I stood up, but Edward stopped me. He was way too fast for me.

_Rikki's POV_

After I said that, I regretted it immediately. Sometimes I really have to shut my big mouth. But mostly I couldn't help it, it just came out, just like now. Bella walked off and Edward looked at me. "Don't worry about it Rikki, it's okay. I understand it. I'm gonna go find Bella. You can in the mean time come to an agreement of what to do with Charlotte."  
I must admit, Edward was a really nice guy. He loved Bella with all of his heart. It was so beautiful to see. I smiled into myself. He was okay with it. Thank God!  
Cleo stated again to avoid Charlotte. But Edward had made me doubt. Eventually we agreed on just letting Charlotte be. Not really being friends with her, but we didn't gonna threaten her either.  
Now, I just hoped Edward would convince Bella on forgiving me.


	30. Chapter 29

Bella's POV

Eventually after some sobbing and sweet talk from Edward I forgave Rikki. I guess, if he could, so could I. After all, Rikki was my friend and she'd never mean to hurt me or my boyfriend. And she really was sorry. We talked the whole thing out (at the office of the café) and hugged each other at the end. I could see Edward and Zane smiling at each other. Oh, what did we both have wonderful boyfriends, I thought.  
That night, Rikki's closed early and we spent the night there, watching movies and playing games. Only this time, Edward didn't cheat, since he loose big time! Lewis also remembered us at the full moon coming up in a few days.  
It was around 2.30 AM when we decided to all crawl into our sleeping bags, except for Edward.

The next morning, when I woke up, the café was clean. While last night it was still a huge mess. Apparently Edward had been bored this night and decided to clean it all up by himself. With his strength and speed, it must haven't took long. I kissed my boyfriend a good morning, while in my PJ's. Later we had breakfast and changed clothes.  
Around 11 Sophie entered to begin with her shift. She was surprised to see us all, but didn't ask any questions. Today, the band would play so I'd see my old buddies back. Half an hour later almost everyone of the band was there and I was catching up with the guys. Then a familiar boy and a strange girl with black hair entered.  
"Hey Bella." Nate said. "That's been long we've seen you. So, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thank you. And how have you been? I've heard you've finally found yourself a girlfriend. So now you can stop running after me like a lost puppy. And I guess that's her." I answered to the boy who had had a crush on me for a long time.  
"I have NEVER ran after you like a lost puppy, and now that you're asking: Yes, this is my Claire." Nate answered, like he was THE man.  
"Hello Claire." I said. Claire nodded shyly at me. Was this shy girl meant to entertain an overloaded café? But when the band started rehearsing a few minutes later, I could barely belief the girl's transformation. She sang like it was the only thing she had ever done. She sounded and looked amazing. Absolutely not the shy girl of a few minutes ago. Yes, she was definitely a good acquisition to the band.  
I enjoyed the performance, it felt only a bit weird of sitting amongst the crowd instead of standing on the stage, but whatever. I was happy with my life now, and would have still an eternity left to sing.

The day passed quickly and so did the next days. We had seen Charlotte once at the café, but we ignored her and it was Sophie who had taken her order.  
Then it was our penultimate evening at the Gold Coast. Tonight was the full moon. Like the good all days, we would spend it together. It was actually the first time I'd spend him with Emma. The café closed at 9 and Edward had made the whole place moon-proof in 15 minutes, while we would have been busy for over an hour. I must admit, having a vampire-boyfriend had its benefits. Like, you don't have to do the stupid, long-during jobs yourself, he has fixed it all in no time.  
At 9.57 PM Lewis's watch beeped. The moon was up. Bad luck, the pizza we had ordered still wasn't delivered. 5 minutes later, there was knock on the door, which was locked. The girls and I left to the office for a sec and the boys opened the door.  
"Ah, finally pizza." I heard Will say. I had always wondered how that boy could eat that much and still be so lean. A minute later Lewis opened the door and we exited the office. Pizza-time!  
"This is almost perfect." Rikki said. "Good food and drinks, good company. There's only one thing missing."  
"And that would be?" Emma asked.  
"A good live band. But since the band isn't here, I guess we'll have to take a solo from Bella instead." I saw my friend titter. I shook my head and protested. "No, I haven't sung in months. I can't do it anymore."  
"Oh, that's bull. You still can sing." Rikki semi-yelled.  
"I even wouldn't know. I've never heard you singing before. Would you do it for me?" Emma stated.  
"hey sweetie, you have sung so often the last coupla months. It was at the shower, but you did sing." Edward teased me. Now everyone was nodding, so I didn't have a choice.  
I sang 'The girl with everything' and then went back to my seat. "Wow, that was beautiful!" Emma said amazed. "You're a really good singer, I'm almost surprised. I think you sing way better than Claire. She's good, but not as good as you." Cleo, Will and Zane confirmed it immediately. I thanked them for the compliment and continued eating my pizza.

After we were done eating, we decided to watch a movie. There was choice between _Brother Bear_ and _Princess_ _Protection_ _Program. Please let it be Brother Bea._ I thought. After some arguing I got my way, Brother Bear was one of my favorite childhood movies.  
While watching it, there was suddenly a knock on the door. We (the girls I mean) again went to Zane's office. I heard the door squeaking and then a scream for the boys.


	31. Chapter 30

_Bella's POV_

The boys screamed. What was going on in there? I looked asking at Rikki, Cleo and Emma. They shook their heads. None of us had any idea. Cleo couldn't control her curiosity and wanted to peek through a little gap of the door. But the door cracked a little while opening it and a girl came running into the office. She looked crazy and jumped immediately on me. _What the hell was this_?  
She was nearly choking me, but luckily Edward dragged the mad girl off of me and then we could take a better look at her.  
Oh my… it was Claire, Nate's girlfriend. She tried to get out of Edward grip, but he was obviously too strong for her. She started screaming at me. "You're a slut, Blondie. I know you want to take Nate away from me. Playing the innocent girl won't help, I know what you're up to!" She went on floundering and yelling for like half an hour, but Edward had no difficulty with holding her. None of us did or say anything in the meantime. We were all just too shocked of what happened and of seeing this girl so mad, to react.  
After half an hour she calmed down and Edward let her go. She was probably tired by now. "What is wrong with you?" I asked the girl a few minutes later. "I've never hit on Nate, he used to hit on me. And the boy that was just holding you, that's my boyfriend, so why would I want Nate?"  
"I know you're playing innocent, but you can't fool me. I know you have a crush on Nate. He told me you thought he was irresistible."  
"I've never thought that. And even if I did, how would Nate know that?" I asked insulted.  
"Because you've told him." Claire almost yelled.  
We went on fighting for another 15 minutes, until Claire had totally no breath left to yell. The others had barely moved during our fight. After this, the others fell asleep soon, except for me and Edward. I spent the night wondering why she was so violent. She didn't seem like yesterday. And Edward sat next to me, his arm around my shoulder, as some sort of comfort.

When I woke up the next morning I saw the girl laying on the floor and remembered what happened. Lewis, Emma and Will were awake already, Edward told me. They were getting breakfast for everybody. 15 minutes later they returned with pastries and bagels. Cleo and Zane woke up soon as well. We ate breakfast and got changed in the toilet, one by one.  
When we were all changed, Rikki woke up. "Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Zane whispered to his girlfriend. Rikki smiled at him sarcastically. "What time is it?" she asked.  
"Almost eleven." Emma said.  
"Oh shit! I promised my dad, I'd be home by now. I'm gonna text him I'm running late. Where is my cell?" she asked, while looking around. She stopped searching when she saw our uninvited guest sleeping 2 feet away from her. "Any one already an idea what to do with her?" Rikki asked, pointing at Claire.  
"I could eat her." Edward suggested and smiled.  
"Not funny." I said. "Interrogating, I guess."  
"Okay." Rikki pulled the shoulders up and got out of her sleeping bag. Zane handed over her cell. "Oh, thank you, honey." While eating a bagel, she texted her dad.

10 minutes later, we started cleaning up our sleeping bags and other stuff. Then Claire woke up. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. "What am I doing here?" she asked confused.  
"You almost choked me. Remember?" I said slightly agitated. Now, she was the one playing innocent.  
"What? Oh no, not again the moon." She sighed.  
"What's with the moon?" Cleo asked.  
"Euh…Nothing." Claire answered.  
"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Lewis asked. Oh no, I hoped Lewis wasn't thinking, what I thought he was.  
"What's with all those questions?" Claire bit to my blonde friend.  
"Do you remember or not?" Lewis asked again, ignoring Claire's tone. She sighed. "Okay, no I don't. sorry I have memory problems sometimes."  
"Oh God, not another one." Rikki sighed. We all knew what she meant, except for Claire. She looked confused at Rikki. "You're a mermaid, right?" Rikki explained to Claire.  
"what?" Claire reacted. "You know how idiot that sounds Rikki?"  
"Yeah I know. And I know there's only one way to find out for sure." Rikki said, walking over to the counter. She filled a glass with water.  
Claire now looked frightened. "What are you gonna do?" she asked Rikki.  
"This!" Rikki yelled and she threw the water to Claire. 10 seconds later she fell on the ground. Her legs were changed into an orange scaled tail and her blouse became a orange scaled bikini top.  
"How did you know?" Claire asked.  
"We're mermaids too." Emma said. "You were moonstruck last night, I guess?" Claire nodded. "It's okay, we understand." The blond girl continued. "We've been moonstruck ourselves before. It's no fun, we know. Rikki, maybe you can help her out."  
Rikki sighed. "Fine…" She walked over to the black-haired girl and made her hand to a fist. She tail disappeared again. "So what's your power?" Rikki asked.  
"I can sublimate ice and vapour."  
"Cool." Lewis reacted. We laughed.


	32. Chapter 31

_Bella's POV_

At 12 o'clock the café opened and Claire and I sat at the bar. "So what happened exactly this night?" she asked me. I told her and she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I understand. Getting moonstruck isn't really fun. But tell me, where did you change?" I asked her.  
"In a cave at the Philippines, I was 14 at the time. Where did you all change?"  
"I changed in Ireland, when I was nine years old. Rikki, Emma and Cleo changed 3 years ago, at a cave at Mako Island."  
"Then it was you who has beaten off that comet, last year."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"I read about it and thought it could only be mermaids. Normal people aren't capable of do something like that."  
"There exist more mythical creatures than mermaids."  
"Like what?"  
"Edward, my boyfriend is a vampire."  
"So he bites?" Claire asked.  
"Other vampires do, but he only drinks the blood of animals."  
"Oh right. But there's still something else you've got to explain to me?" Claire said.  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
"Your lyrics. They're inspired by you mermaid-life or not?" she whispered.  
"Of course, they are." I smiled. "It feels good to know they're sung now by someone who understands them, just like I do." Now she smiled too.  
"I'm really sorry I thought you were hitting on Nate."  
"No problem."

We talked for another hour, until the band had to perform. Hearing her singing my lyrics, made me understand why she was a totally different person on the stage. She understood it, just like me. She enjoyed it definitely as much as I used to enjoy standing up there.  
My last two days at the Gold Coast passed by way too fast, if you ask me. But Monday the classes in Anchorage started again, so we had to go back to Alaska.

At the airport, my cell rang. _Mom_, the display said so I picked. She was probably worried that I wouldn't forget to get on the plane.  
"Hi mom." I said. "Why are you calling, we're waiting to check in."  
"Don't stap on that plane to Alaska." My mom half-cried.  
"What? Why? You don't want me to come home or what?" I asked agitated. I thought she'd be happy to see me again after two weeks.  
"Don't take the plane to Alaska. Your dad and I are in England, with nana at the moment. She's in the hospital in a coma, my child. You have to come to England, not going to Alaska."  
I froze. How could nana end up in a coma, all of a sudden. Oh no, I really had t go to England. "I'll take the first flight to you. Bye mom." I said and hang up.  
"Bella, what's wrong? Aren't you going with us to Alaska?" Cleo asked.  
"No." I shook heavily my head, still half dozed of the recent news. "My grandmother, she lives in England and now she…" I started crying, realizing what I just had been told. Edward hold me tightly, comforting me. I retook my breath and said. "She's in a coma. I've got to go to England. She's the only family I have left, except from my parents. I really need to see her."  
Fortunately, my friends understood. Edward suggested to come with me, but I refused. I promised to call them from the moment I arrived. I immediately booked a flight that took off 3 hours to England.

The flight of 24 hours was exhausting. I barely slept because of my nerves and then I arrived, looking like a zombie, at the London National Airport.  
I texted my mom I had arrived, she texted me the name of the hospital (Luckily it was in London, so I didn't have to travel first to another city) and I took the first taxi to the hospital.


	33. Chapter 32

Bella's POV

I arrived at the hospital and headed immediately to room 402 (a room on Intensive Care) the room where nana laid. My parents heard me entering and I hugged them hallo. I was happy to see them again, but the place didn't feel right.  
I looked at the bed in the room, and saw my grandmother laying in it, like she was just sleeping. She was attached to some machines, one was for her heartbeat, it beeped regularly. The other machines, I had no idea what their purpose was.  
"How is she?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Stabile." My dad said. He looked devastated, though it was only his mother-in-law that was laying next to him.  
"How did it happen?"  
Again my dad answered. "She fell from the stairs. She wanted to go out of her apartment, but the elevator was out of order, so she took the stairs and must have slipped."  
"How do you two cope?"  
With this question, my mom started crying loudly. Apparently not so well, I could guess. They were both devastated, so was I. This wasn't illogical. My grandmother was the only close family we had left. The parents of my dad died in a car-crash while I was still a baby and the father of my mother had cancer 7 years ago and died of it as well. None of my parents had ever had any brothers or sisters. And though I didn't see nana often, I really love her.

A quarter later, my mom had stopped crying and she asked how Australia had been.  
"Nice. Edward got along with my old friends, and I've met a few new people. It was fun seeing my friends again. We had a really good time, … until you called me yesterday." I said.  
"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry, I had to end your holiday this way." My mom whispered.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's not nana's fault either. It just happened. It's the way things work out, right?" I whispered back. Then we hugged and the room was silent.  
A few minutes later, the silence was interrupted by a growl from my stomach. "Oh, you must be hungry, Bella." My dad said. I nodded. "I'll get something to eat and drink for all of us. I'll be right back." My dad said.  
"Thank you." I said quickly before he left the room.

A few hours past. We ate and talked about all kind of stuff. I read a few magazines and comforted my mom, who started crying every 30 minutes. It was hard, seeing her like that.  
When I started yawning, I decided to try to get some sleep. My cell interrupted this. I picked up without looking who it was, but the voice on the other side of the line, made me smile a little. I walked to the hallway, to get a little privacy from my parents.  
"Hey Edward." I said. "Sorry, I forgot to call or text you, but I arrived in England. I'm fine now."  
"So how are your parents?" he asked.  
"They're trying to keep themselves strong. For me, I think. And I'm trying to handle this, to keep strong myself."  
"It will be alright." He said.  
"How can you be so sure? I thought it was Alice, who could see the future, not you."  
"You're right, I can't. But sometimes you just know things."  
"There's a difference between knowing, and hoping everything will be alright. I'm hoping it, but I can't be sure. I can't know…" I stopped speaking, when I heard a loud beeping from inside the room. It was the beep of one of the machines, which nana was attached to. _Oh no!_ I saw a doctor and a few nurses running inside the room.  
"Bella? … Bella?" I heard through my cell.  
"Edward, I'll call you back. Something's going on here. Bye." I said quickly and rushed inside the room. The doctor and nurses were busy with nana, while the expression on the face of my parents was one of horror.  
"What's going on?" I whispered to my dad.  
"I don't know. Suddenly the machine started beeping loudly and … I don't know."

While the doctor and nurses were busy with nana, the heart-monitor gave a long beep…  
I froze again. No, tell me this just some stupid joke, or a nightmare… or whatever, as long as it isn't real, I can handle it. The doctor looked at us and shook his head. "I'm sorry, she… just died."  
My mother and I flew in each other's arm and started crying. My dad hugged us both and cried with us.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: I almost cried, writing this chapter. It is dedicated to my grandfather who died almost a year ago. I miss him terribly. May he rust in peace. The song is the first part of a song I wrote for my grandfather after he died.**

_Bella's POV_

12 hours, a lot had happened in a really short time. The undertaker took her body away, the obituaries were written, the date for the funeral was set. It was in 5 days. I hadn't slept in this time and was yawning now.  
My parents and I went to a hotel in London for this week and I slept 14 hours unceasing. I got a shower after my sleep and felt a little better.  
I decided to call Edward.  
"Hey, how are you? What took you so long, to call me back."  
"She died. We first took care of the practical stuff and I slept for 14 hours, because I felt like a zombie. My parents and I are staying here for the rest of the week, till after the funeral." I said sadly.  
"When's the funeral?"  
"in 4 days. If you want to come, I could use some support."  
"I'll be there." He said and I smiled inside. We talked for another 30 minutes about school and other stuff and eventually hung up.  
Then I called Alec. "Hey Bella. Nice surprise to hear you. How are you?" he sounded enthusiastic.  
"I've been better. I could use your support this week. Could you make it to London for a few days?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"My grandmother always lived in London, she fell from the stairs a few days ago. She was in a coma and died yesterday. Could you come over? I really feel like needing you right now." I said.  
"Give me a few hours and I'm there. Where and when you wanna meet?"  
"Could you make it around 8 at the Big Wheel?" I asked.  
"Sure, I'll be there. See you then?"  
"Okay. Thank you Alec."  
"No problem, Bells. See ya."

That night Alec was already at the wheel when I arrived. We hugged and I thanked him to come.  
"Any time." He said. "So how are you?"  
"I'm awful. I miss her so much and I really can't get it all, at the same time. It's so confusing! I would do almost anything to have her back, you know. Anything…" I said.  
"Anything? Even giving up Edward or your mermaid-powers?"  
"Not Edward, but my powers… I'd give them back immediately if that would bring nana back." Then there was a short silence. I interrupted it. "How have you been in the meantime?"  
"I'm okay. The clan I joined, they're old friends from the Volturi. I was immediately welcome with them. I'm great there. And I have made a statement there." Alec now smiled.  
"What statement? Peace between vampires and mermaids?" I joked and we both laughed. It felt good to laugh a little after the death of my grandmother.  
"No." he said. "I started feeding on animal blood. I still eat every now and then humans, but lot less than I used to. I know I'm still a killer, but I'm a little proud at myself I also feed on animals."  
"That's really great!" I said and we hugged tightly.  
The rest of the evening, we talked and I bought some frites to eat, because I was starving. I felt good seeing Alec happy again, and it felt good he could get my mind of things, even if it was only for a second.

The next three days passed by quickly. I let Rikki know what happened and why I wasn't in Alaska again. My Australian friends offered their condolences and I accepted them, knowing they truly meant it. And I worked on a song to sing at the funeral.  
Edward had arrived the third day, the day before the funeral. My parents never really approved of Edward. They thought there was something weird about him. And they were right, but after all, there's something weird about me as well, which my parents also don't know. But now that he came over, all the way from Alaska, they admitted to me, they had to reconsider. They told me he must really love me and I confirmed it immediately. "I know he loves me, mom."

At the funeral, my parents cried the whole time. I didn't, I couldn't cry, I just felt sad. Because I wasn't crying, I was going to read the farewell-text and I was really nervous when I had to go up there. This felt totally different than singing on a stage.  
"Hey nana, I… I wish I knew to what to say right now. But I don't. I could tell now I love you and I miss you, but you know that already. I could tell about memories, about good and bad times we've spent together. But you know that too, you were there. I've tried to write so many things, but none of them worked out well. But you've told me once that the things I couldn't say, I sang them. So that's what I'm gonna do." I nodded at Edward, who was sitting next to the CD-player. The music filled the church and I started singing.

**So this is where you left me, way too soon,  
Time to say goodbye, but I don't want to.  
'Cause every time I fell apart,  
You were there to save me, right from the start.**

**And I miss you, when the rain pours down on the street  
And I miss you, when the sun shines on my face.  
And I miss you, whit every step I take  
I miss you, I miss you.**


	35. Chapter 34

_Edward's POV_

The song she sang was beautiful. It came right out of her heart. After the funeral I was introduced as the boyfriend to a lot of people Bella all seemed to know. They were all really enthusiastic about her song.  
The next day Bella and I said goodbye to Alec and Bella's parents. We were going back to Alaska, back to college, while her parents would stay another week in England to take care of some practical stuff, like the inheritance and the sale of the apartment.

Back in Alaska, things went back to normal, or at least almost. Bella was very closed up since the funeral, she was quiet, studied like crazy and she almost didn't go out of her house anymore, except to the campus. When we asked her if she wanted to talk about, she said no. And we all started really worrying, this wasn't the vivacious, talkative, energetic Bella whit whom I'd fell in love.  
One evening , almost three weeks after the funeral, I went to her parents to talk about it.  
"Hai Edward." Her mother said, when she opened the door. "Bella isn't here, she's out with Cleo and Lewis."  
"I know. That's why I'm here." I said. "I need to talk to you about Bella."  
"You've noticed it too, she's really silent lately." Her mother asked.  
"Yes, I have." I nodded. "And I'm really worried about her. She isn't herself anymore. I miss the old Bella. I wondered you maybe knew what's going on with her."  
"That's easy. She misses her grandmother. Bella always looked up to her, and now that she's gone, Bella misses her terribly. I was actually hoping you could get her over it."  
"Why me?" I asked surprised. This wasn't really the thing I'd expect to hear.  
"Because she loves you, Edward. You mean everything to her. If she had to miss me or her dad, she'd be devastated, but if she'd lose you, she'd die. It's hard to say this as a mother, but it's true. You can save her Edward. We've tried and failed. I ask you, Edward, please if you can save my daughter, try it. She's all we've left." Her mother nearly begged me.  
I nodded. "Okay, I'll try. But any idea how?"  
"What she's looking for is freedom, she thinks she's imprisoned by her sadness, by her guilt because she couldn't save my mother. But I have no idea, how I can give her her feeling of freedom back."  
"I might have an idea." I said. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you, Edward. You were there at the funeral for Bella. Now you're here for her. I'm really thankful for that."  
"I'll always be there for Bella." I whispered and said goodbye.

Bella's freedom was swimming, was the ocean. It was her world, her home. I knew exactly what to do, and started to make some important phone calls.

_Bella's POV_

"I had a really great time, tonight. Thank you guys!" I said to Cleo and Lewis, before I walked my way home. It was a Friday night and they both wanted to get me out of my house, so we went to movies to see _Alice in Wonderland_. It was so beautiful! It had been a long time since I had had this much fun. But now that I was alone again, I felt sad again. I missed my grandmother so much. I had no idea of how to live without her now. Why couldn't I just let her go? I knew it would be the best for me, but I couldn't let go.  
I entered the apartment quietly, to not wake my parents. When I went to my bedroom and turned on the light I saw him. My beautiful, pale boyfriend. I kissed him hallo.  
"So, how was the movie?" He asked.  
"Fun." I nodded. "I had a good time tonight. For the first time in long actually."  
"Then why don't you go out more often? I will get your mind of… You know, things."  
"I know. But I can't let her go, Edward. I miss her too much, to let her go." I started crying quietly. Edward hugged me. We sat down on the bed and I fell asleep in his arms. Warm and comfortable. This felt really good.

Monday I went back to school, with a smile on my face. I didn't know exactly why, but I felt happy this morning. Maybe it had to do something with my fun-weekend (I had been out all weekend with Edward, with Cleo and Lewis, with the Cullens. They were all doing efforts to make me happy), maybe it had to do something with the fact that we would receive our grades of the exams of last month.  
Probably it was the first option, because I forgot we would get our grades today. Luckily (or not so lucky) there was Lewis to remind me. While there was name-shouting everywhere on the courtyard I was afraid I wouldn't pass. Cleo and Lewis ran to me, each with a sheet of paper in their hand, and a bright smile on their faces. They had clearly passed every exam, I was so happy for them. Then Emmett, Alice and Edward came to me. Emmett had one failure on Banking and Finance, but further they all three had passed all of their exams.  
"Jasper Haley" I heard shouting. A minute later "Rosalie Haley". "Thomas Hanks". "Yumi Hazaroki." "Bella Heartley." Now I had to go. I received the paper and gave it to Edward. I was too frightened to look myself.  
"And did you guys pass?" I asked Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper nodded, Rosalie sighed. "A failure on Fashion"  
Edward face seemed stunned. "What?" I asked him.  
"You have two B's, one C+, one A-, and one A+ for Psychology" He said.  
"What? Give me that! I don't believe you." Edward gave me the paper, and now I had to believe him. "Oh my god!" I yelled. "WWiiee!" But my happiness was only for a short time.  
"Oh no! What's she doing here?" Edward pointed at a red-haired girl.  
"Who is she?" Rosalie asked. Cleo looked in the direction of the girl and answered. "Trouble."


	36. Chapter 35

_Bella's POV_

Oh no, not her again! The girl came with a smile on her face towards us. "Hi guys, I didn't know you studied here." She said.  
"Charlotte? What are you doing here? I thought you were applying in Canberra." Lewis answered.  
"Yeah, I know that's what I said, but my aunt became ill again, and she didn't want me to live with her now. So I searched for University with an open space, and I found this one. How was I supposed to know you we're going here? You only told me, Lewis, you studied in America, not in Alaska."  
"Still a huge coincidence you came to here. Don't you think?" Cleo came from behind Lewis.  
"Oh, hi Cleo. Yeah well, I guess…" Charlotte said and then looked at the rest of our group. "So these are your friends?"  
"Yeah, they are." Cleo sighed. Charlotte came over me. "I believe we already met." She said to me.  
"Yes we have." I answered, shaking Charlotte's hand.  
"And you were Edward, am I right?" she asked, now looking at my boyfriend.  
"Yes, I am." He answered.  
"And who are you?" she asked now to the other Cullens. Why was Charlotte so enthusiastic, so bubbly? And why did she ask so many questions?  
"We're friends of Bella, Edward, Lewis and Cleo." Rosalie answered. I smiled at her, as a thank-you-for –not-telling-to-much. I know I agreed on being nice to Charlotte , but that was before I knew she was coming here. I thought it would only be for 2 weeks, instead of a whole semester.

Edward's POV

Why was she here, all of a sudden? Especially now I had planned a surprise for Bella to cheer her up. This would so get out of hand. I would be in serious trouble tomorrow, because then Bella's surprise would arrive.  
Luckily after the answer of Rosalie, the bell rang and we had to go to our classes. Except for Lewis, who studies Quantum Physics, none of us had classes with Charlotte that day.  
We agreed on meeting each other after school at the cafeteria at the campus. Lewis and Cleo arrived as last and they weren't looking really cheery. Lewis' mind was racing about Charlotte, I could barely follow his thoughts.  
"Tuff day?" I asked the blonde human-boy. He nodded. "Charlotte came right to me in Quantum Physics. Apparently we're taking both that class. She started talking about the voyage and other stuff."  
"And why are you looking so angry, Cleo?" Alice asked then.  
"Because apparently, Charlotte's dorm is at the same building as mine and Lewis'. It's even on the same corridor, the same stage. Can you believe that? Now she won't let us go! She'll follow us like some dog." Cleo stated agitated. And okay, she had reason to.  
We then got up and went to my house. We spent the night studying and talking and laughing and around 11 PM Cleo, Lewis and Bella went home.

The next morning, I waited for Bella at the courtyard at the campus. But then Charlotte appeared. She started talking to me. "Hey Edward, can I ask you a few things?"  
"I guess." I said.  
"What are you really? I mean, you could read my mind when we were at the Gold Coast and Lewis told you were something else than a merman."  
"Wow, you're really straight, aren't you? Yes, I am something else, but I'm not gonna tell you what. I don't think I need to explain a thing to you, so I'm not."  
"Okay then." Charlotte sighed. "Do your friends know you're different? Do they know Cleo and Bella are different?"  
"Why should I tell you all this? It's not any of your business." I almost yelled at her. Charlotte seemed a little surprised by my action, and walked off a little dazed. Then Lewis and Bella entered the courtyard. They smiled at me and Bella kissed me on the cheek. "Where's Cleo?" I asked.  
"Her classes start only at 11, and it's now 8.27, so time to go to class." Lewis suggested. While were entering the building, I talked. "Yeah well, I've got to say, Cleo was right?"  
"How so?" bella asked me.  
"That Charlotte is a nosy person. She just asked me what I really am and if Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper know I'm different. I've answered it's none of her business and she seemed a little shocked by my reaction."  
"Don't worry, she'll survive." Lewis said. "Probably she'll ask me or Cleo the same questions soon. Or worse, she'll ask one of your 'siblings', Edward."  
_Oh great!_ I thought . I had totally forgotten of Bella's surprise.

_Bella's POV_

During our lunch Edward's cell rang. He looked at the screen and smiled. I heard him talking, but didn't know to who. "Oh hi… You found it? … Okay, that's good. ... Yes, We'll be there around 4, then our classes are over. See ya." And he hung up.  
"Who was that?" I asked Edward.  
"Nothing. It was Carlisle, he asked if we could go to my place this evening, there was something that needed to be discussed."  
"Is that something about Charlotte?"I asked.  
"I don't know. He didn't say." Edward looked innocent. I had my doubts about his innocence. Then I saw Cleo giving a look to Edward.  
"Hey, what was that about?" I reacted immediately.  
"What was what about?" Cleo asked.  
"That look you gave each other a second ago."  
"You'll see soon." Edward smiled secretively.  
"Guys, what's going on?"  
"You'll see soon." Edward said again. And those were the only words I got out of him during the entire afternoon. He wouldn't say a thing.


	37. Chapter 36

_Bella's POV_

When we arrived at the Cullens' place, I got a big surprise. Rikki, Claire, Emma and Will were there. "Oh gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked them, smiling.  
"Yeah, well we wanted something else then the golden sun and the deep blue ocean of Gold Coast. So that's why we came to the cold and white frozen ocean of Alaska." Rikki joked. I laughed.  
"Visiting."Emma corrected Rikki. I hugged my friends tightly.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you, guys, again. I can barely belief you're here." I said while looking at them. Then I turned around to Edward and Cleo. "You two knew this, didn't you? And that phone call at lunch, that wasn't Carlisle, was it? I can't believe you've kept this a secret from me!" I silenced for a second and then almost screamed. "Thank you for the surprise!" I ran into Edward's arm, hugged him and kept talking. "And I thought the whole time this was about Charlotte. Damn', you're a good liar. I need to remember that." I laughed.  
"What about Charlotte?" Emma and Rikki asked in unison.  
"Oh, nothing." I lied, not want to spoil this moment. "We can discus that later."  
"Or we can discuss it now. What was that about Charlotte?" Rikki asked again.  
Cleo sighed and answered. "She's here. She studies at the same university as us. She even sleeps at the same corridor as Lewis and me. She has already driven me crazy once. And I think she wants to do it again. She follows me and Lewis everywhere she can. Luckily not up till here, but still, it's bad enough."  
"How long is she here already?" Emma asked.  
"Since yesterday." Lewis answered.  
"Has she found out anything about Edward yet?" Will asked.  
"No, but thanks to somebody, and I'm not gonna name anybody, right Lewis, she knows I'm not a merman, but she knows I'm not human either."  
Rosalie and Emmett started laughing. "You, a merman? That's the joke of the year." He stated.  
"Lewis!" Rikki semi-yelled.  
"Sorry ." Lewis said shyly. "It came out of me, before I realized it."  
"Hey guys, sorry for asking, but who's Charlotte?" Louise asked, interrupting the little fight between my friends. We explained her who Charlotte and she suddenly understood why we weren't really happy to see her here.

The next morning I was happy again. We had a great time last night, after we were done talking about Charlotte. But there was one little minus about today: tonight was a again a full moon.  
My friends would stay for nine days. Because next week, college was starting again in Australia. I felt good to spend again a-full-moon-night with all the mermaids. It makes me realize I'm not the only one who can get into this mess. Now that I had, after 9 years being alone, friends to share this secret with, also the bad parts, I wanted to share it with them as much as possible.  
Today I had classes about Astronomy, Algebra and Spanish. These were all pleasant classes and I enjoyed my day. Until lunchtime. I was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Cleo and Edward at a table in the cafeteria when Lewis entered, followed by Charlotte.  
Lewis took a seat between Jasper and me and Charlotte sat down next to Cleo, uninvited. I could see the anger of Cleo in her eyes. Now she was really getting furious! "Why do you follow us everywhere?" She yelled to Charlotte, while jumping up from her seat. Then there was a huge silence in the cafeteria, everyone had heard Cleo's yell and was quiet. Cleo looked around when she noticed it. She sat down again, looking embarrassed now.  
Around us, the place filled with noise again slowly, but everyone at our table remained silent. We just looked at the two girls, who were looking at each other.  
"I'm sorry. It's just. You're the only ones I know here and I thought that we maybe…" Charlotte started explaining, but was interrupted by Cleo. "Maybe just could be friends. Pretending nothing happened. Sorry Charlotte, but it doesn't work that way, at least not for me. I just can't forget everything you've put me through and a simple sorry is not gonna cut it. Lewis and I are happy together, can't you see that? Do you want to split us up a second time? It won't work anymore, our relationship is stronger than ever before."  
Charlotte had tears in her eyes. She tried to fight it, but couldn't. When she realized this, she ran off to the toilets and we didn't see her anymore that afternoon. Cleo on the other felt relieved, it was of her mind.

That night we would meet again at the Cullens' place. Rikki, Claire, Will and Emma stayed over there during the visit, so they didn't need to pay a hotel room. My parents agreed on me spending the night there. At 8.11 PM the moon was up and we were all settled around the TV in the large couch. Except for Carlisle, he had to work at the hospital this night. We were watching the movie _Slumdog Millionaire_. It was so beautiful, I almost cried.  
Suddenly Jasper worried looked at Alice and asked. "What do you see?" Edward looked at his step-sister. She nodded. "Charlotte's in the hospital right now, she's being nursed by Carlisle. He's worried about her condition."  
"Oh no, what happened to her?" Esmee asked.  
"She tried to commit suicide. I don't know why, but she tried to slit her wrists." Alice said.  
"Oh no, this is all my fault. If I hadn't yell at her this afternoon then she wouldn't now…" Cleo started crying. Lewis hugged her to comfort her, but she kept crying.  
"Cleo this can't be just your fault. Most people just don't try to commit suicide because somebody yelled at them. There has to be more about it." I stated.  
"Bella's right, Cleo. Listen, Edward and I will go to the hospital to see how bad she is, okay? You guys stay inside and avoid any moonlight." Jasper suggested. We nodded.  
"I'm coming too." Esmee said. The boys agreed and they took off to the hospital.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Cleo said.  
"Someone should go with you." Lewis said.  
"Lewis, it's the bathroom. I think, I'll be fine."  
"Yeah that's what you said last time." Rosalie said. "I remember I found you that time at the basement, you ran off, tried to kill a vampire and almost succeeded, and were found totally confused at the other side of the world."  
"But I need to pee!"  
"I'll come with ya." Rosalie said and eventually Cleo agreed.  
While they we're gone Claire said: "That Rosalie is a nice person, or vampire I mean."  
"She can be nice, but in the beginning she wasn't really fond of me. But it got better after a while." I said. Emmett nodded and smiled.  
Two minutes later, the girls returned and we continued watching the movie. But we were all too curious about Charlotte, to really watch the movie. 


	38. Chapter 37

_Edward's POV_

We rushed to the hospital and went to the emergency ward. Carlisle opened his eyes widely when he saw us. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"How bad is the condition of Charlotte Watsford?" I asked my adoptive father, ignoring his first question.  
"How do you know one of my patients is Charlotte Watsford?"  
"Alice had a vision. We know this girl from college, Lewis has some classes with her. There was a fight between Cleo and Charlotte today and Cleo feels guilty now that she knows Charlotte tried to commit suicide." I explained. "They know each other from the past. Charlotte is a former mermaid, but she lost her powers in a battle with Cleo, Emma and Rikki."  
"She's stabile. Her life isn't in danger anymore, but the cuts will leave huge scars. You can tell Cleo, she'll be alright. And now I have to go to my other patients." Carlisle said.  
"Wait, can we see her?" Esmee asked her husband.  
"Shortly, she's in room 05." Carlisle sighed and then ran off. We headed to room 05 and saw a red-haired girl laying in a bed. She was asleep.  
"The poor thing." Esmee whispered. "What could have driven her so far?"  
"There has to be more than just the fight with Cleo, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Probably, yes."  
"Edward can read her thoughts?" Esmee asked.  
"I can try, but people that are unconscious mostly don't think, I guess." I tried to read her mind, but nothing came. "No, nothing." I said. Esmee sighed deeply. "We'll come back in the morning." She said and we left the hospital.

Arrived home, the mermaids, Lewis and Will already had gone to bed. It felt a little strange to have all of a sudden 7 people asleep here, while usually nobody slept here. Alice told they had to make a great effort to get Cleo to bed, but with some vampire-strength they had been able to. "How's the girl?" she then asked.  
"She'll be fine, says Carlisle. But I'm more worried about her mental condition rather than her physical." Esmee said. Of course, it was Esmee who said this, she was always the mother-type. Loved everybody unconditionally and took care of the people who needed it. "I'm going back in the morning. Now I'm gonna go hunting, I'm starving. Anyone who wants to come with me? We all agreed and left the house.

_Bella's POV_

When I woke up, I saw Cleo's, Claire's and Will's sleeping bags were empty. I went downstairs and found them sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Alice, Jasper and Edward. "Good morning my princess." Said the last one, when I entered the kitchen. "You want breakfast? Esmee has made way too much, like always, so take whatever you like."  
"Where is she?" I asked, while making a baguette with cheese.  
"She's at the hospital, with Charlotte." Carlisle said, while entering the kitchen. "Good morning everyone."  
"How is she?" I asked.  
"Her life is out of danger. She'll be better soon. Normally she has to wake up today. The effect of the sedative I gave her, should be stopped working by now. Esmee is gonna call us when Charlotte wakes up." Carlisle said.  
"That's good." I smiled. Cleo sighed. "Yeah, I'm so glad she survive, even we're not best friends, I never wished her to die."  
"We know, honey. You didn't mean to drive her so far." Lewis said, coming downstairs. He kissed her on the cheek and ate a pancake.

_Edward's POV_

2 hours later, Esmee called to tell us Charlotte had woken up. We rushed into 3 cars to the hospital and arrived with 13 people at the hospital and going to Charlotte's ward. Cleo and Lewis entered first, holding hands and both terrified for Charlotte's reaction. We saw her talking to Esmee. She smiled softly when she saw us entering. "Hallo everyone." She whispered.  
"Hey Charlotte. I'm sorry for yesterday. If I had known you were going to do this, I wouldn't have yelled. But is it this just because of me? I never meant to hurt you this much. Never." Cleo apologized.  
Charlotte nodded. "It's okay, Cleo. Esmee explained me. I'm sorry for following you everywhere. I hoped we could become friends, but I understand now, it isn't that easy for you."  
"But why did you try to kill yourself anyway?" Rikki asked.  
Charlotte looked at her, not comprehending. "Why would you care?"  
"Hey, we may not be friends. But that doesn't mean I'd be happy if you killed yourself. And I'm just curious what could have driven you so far?" Rikki defended herself.  
"Because I felt alone." Charlotte answered dry. No emotions at all were in the voice.  
"Alone?" Lewis asked.  
"Yeah. My mother and aunt died in a car crash 2 weeks ago. And then Cleo said to me I had to leave you alone. And I understand why she said it. Really, I do. But, it's just… I realized then I had nobody left in my life. I felt alone." Now she almost started crying. I thought it was curious how a person's emotions could change so much in only one second. Charlotte's thoughts were rushing through her memory lane of the last couple of weeks. From the memories she had, right now, I could tell she was really depressed. She had literally nobody left.  
"Oh." Was the only way Rikki could react. Even she was speechless now.  
Esmee thoughts were obvious now. She looked at me, I shook my head. There was absolutely no way Charlotte would move in with us. It wouldn't take long before she should find out what we really are and she would tell it to the world. Wouldn't she?  
Hey, maybe not. She promised to keep the girl's secret, so maybe she could keep our secret too. I now nodded to Esmee. She knew this meant, we could consider the idea and discus it with everyone before making up our minds. But I could imagine some people wouldn't be wild of the idea of Charlotte moving in with us.

And I had been right! Rikki was against it, so were Rosalie and Will. But since Rikki and Will were only here temporarily, only Rosalie's contra-vote counted. That was still 6 pro's and because America is a democratic country, we would suggest to Charlotte to move in with us.


	39. Chapter 38

_Cleo's POV_

I was surprised by the idea of Esmee. I knew she loved everyone unconditionally, but I had no idea she could go this far in her love, to let a total stranger, a human nevertheless, into your house. I didn't really have an argument to bring in against the suggestion, so I agreed on it. Maybe it could really help Charlotte.  
Rikki and will were against it: Rikki because she never liked Charlotte, and Will because he was afraid of the consequences. He was afraid, Charlotte would find out the truth and reveal it to the world. This was also Rosalie's argument against the proposition of Esmee. But because the most of us agreed, we would offer the proposition to Charlotte.  
Lewis, Bella, Emma, Esmee, Carlisle and I went to hospital again in the afternoon. First we talked about some random stuff to break the ice. Then Carlisle asked her THE question.  
"Charlotte, there's something we want to ask you. If you don't agree on it, just say it. But if you would agree on it, you're more than welcome." He said.  
Charlotte smiled softly. "What's the question?" She asked.  
"What would think about moving in with us? And with us, I mean, me and my family." Carlisle said.  
"What? Why would you offer me something like that?" Charlotte reacted surprised.  
"Because Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett live with for the same reason. They were left alone and had no chance on a better life. We offered them that chance and they 'cured'. They are happy about their lives now." Esmee said. "Just think about it. You don't have to decide right away."  
"Okay, I will think about it." Charlotte answered. After this our conversation went back to random stuff and an hour later we left the hospital.

That evening, I went back to Charlotte on my own. I knocked on the door, put my head through the opening and asked. "Can I come in?"  
Charlotte looked up from her magazine she was reading and smiled at me. "Sure, come in. It's nice to have some company." I smiled back at her, entered the room and took a seat. "Are you alone?" Charlotte asked. I nodded. "Cleo?" Charlotte looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"  
"of course." I said.  
"What should I do with Carlisle's and Esmee's offer? I mean, they seem really nice people, but I barely know them. You know them better than I do. What kind of people are they?"  
I thought for a moment. "They are a really nice family. They are really kind and caring persons, maybe except from Rosalie, but she's… you know, she… she is different. She seems cold at first, but once you start to know her, you start to appreciate her. I even start to like her, after more than 6 months." I said. Charlotte smiled with the last thing I said.  
"All their children are really adopted?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yep. It's almost a coincidence they're dating each other."  
"That's kinda weird, don't you think?" Charlotte said.  
"Well, they've told me how they became a real family and it's not that weird. It's just no ordinary story, but it's not really weird." I claimed.  
"So, you think I should except the offer?"  
"I'm not gonna decide for you, Charlotte. But I think it can give you some new hope for the future. They are really great people. Even though Lewis, Bella and I are not really their children, they threat us that way. You feel home with them immediately."  
"Euh… Cleo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you actually come?"  
"I don't know exactly. Maybe because I feel sorry about what I said the other day. Maybe because I think we can become friends. Maybe for some other reason, I don't exactly know. I just felt like coming to here." I said.  
"Yeah, well whatever the reason is, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to talk to you in an ordinary way." Charlotte said. We both smiled, and a little later I went home.  
I felt really good, right now. Maybe Charlotte had really changed. Maybe all what she needed was just another chance to start again with her life, so she could move on from her old one.

When I entered my dorm, Lewis was still awake. "Where have you been?" he asked.  
"Out." I smiled innocent at my boyfriend.  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
"Nothing."  
"Cleo! I know you're up to something when you look like that. What is it? Come on, just spill it!" Lewis said.  
"Alright then. I've been to the hospital. I visited Charlotte." I admitted.  
"Oh, okay then." Lewis said.  
After that, we both got changed and went to bed. Just before falling asleep I heard Lewis say: "Thank you for forgiving Charlotte about what happened 2 years ago."  
Did I really forgave Charlotte of what she had done to me and my friends. Hmmm… maybe I actually did. And with these thoughts I fell asleep, with a smile on my face. 


	40. Chapter 39

_Cleo's POV_

2 days after my visit Charlotte could go home. She decided to accept the offer of the Cullens' and moved in with them. Rikki and Emma weren't really about sharing a room with her, but it was only for three days since they would leave soon again.  
These three days passed by quickly. We went to college during the day and hang around at the Cullens' at night, played games, laughed and other stuff. It were happy days, I got to know Claire better and she was a really sweet and kind girl. Also Charlotte tried to be nice. She actually was.  
Surprisingly, Rikki, Lewis and Emma agreed on this with me. They even gave Charlotte a hug before they left to the airport. Charlotte smiled about this. She really felt happy about it.

Charlotte had really changed, and that in just a couple of days. She hang out with us, studied with us,… Until she asked the one thing that would change it all. Charlotte, Lewis, Bella and I were having lunch in the cafeteria on the campus. The Cullens weren't there and then she asked it.  
"Why do the Cullens never eat? Not one of them, ever does. Or at least, not when I'm around. At breakfast I eat alone, and I seem the only one who eats from the bread." She looked curious at us. We looked at each other. Not knowing what to answer. _Were we supposed to tell Charlotte the truth, just like that? 'Hey, you know what? You actually live with 7 vampires, but you don't have to be afraid, they don't drink human blood.' Oh yeah, that would go really well.  
_"Has this something to do with Edward not being just a regular human boy?" Charlotte asked now. We were still looking at each other with asking looks, still not knowing how to react.  
"Hi guys." Edward said and taking a seat next to Bella. Bella smiled at him. And Lewis gave him a look. I guess, Edward read his mind, because after Lewis' look, Edward looked at me and Bella. We both just nodded.  
"So I guess I'm right?" Charlotte said. "What's the big secret? Can't I know? I mean, I practically live with you guys, but I can't know what's going on in your house. I thought I was supposed to feel home with you. Or that's what Esmee told me."  
Edward clearly didn't know what to do. "I'll discuss it with my family" he answered. "I can't decide on my own, of telling you the truth or not."  
Charlotte nodded. "Okay, I understand." She said softly. "So, do you know what's on the TV tonight?" she asked the subject all of a sudden, like the serious talk had never been.  
I liked that new side of her. She was still curious, like she was 2 years ago. But she also understood when there were things that weren't meant for her.  
After lunch we went back to our classes and the afternoon passed by quickly.

_Edward's POV_

When everyone of my family was home that night, and Charlotte was up in her room, studying, I told them what happened. "So what do you think we should do? Should we tell her the truth?"  
"I don't know, maybe we should. If she can keep the mermaid-secret, why wouldn't she be able to keep ours?" Alice stated.  
"Alice is right." Esmee said. Carlisle nodded, supporting his wife's opinion.  
"I don't know if we should. It's not only about keeping the secret. Would you like to know you live in a house full of blood-sucking demons?" Rosalie reacted sharp.  
"Maybe she can handle it." Alice said.  
"Maybe she can, maybe she can't. What are you gonna do, if she can't?" Rosalie asked.  
"ah… guys." Jasper said suddenly. I read his mind and looked up at the stairs. Charlotte stood there. The fear was written all over her body.  
Esmee looked sympathetically at her. "Oh my girl. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. We just…" she said, but Charlotte interrupted her sentence. "Stay away from me. I… I'm out of here." Charlotte nearly screamed at us, and she ran out of the door, as fast as she could. Esmee wanted to go after her, but Carlisle stopped her. "It will only scare her more." He said and Esmee let the girl ran off.

_Bella's POV_

I was studying in my room when I heard the doorbell. I heard my mom opening the door, say something and then yelling my name. I stood up from my desk and walked outside my room. I was surprised when Charlotte was standing in front of me. She looked like she had seen a ghost or something. "We need to talk." She said. And I guided her to my room.

"Do you know your boyfriend's a vampire-like creature?" Charlotte semi-yelled.  
"Sshhh… not so loud, Charlotte. My parents can almost hear you." I said.  
"Oh, so they can't know?" Charlotte asked surprised.  
"Of course not. Did you ever tell your family you were a mermaid?" I asked her.  
"Euh… no." Charlotte now acted more calmly.  
"Good. Me neither. So they can't know my boyfriend's a vampire."  
"But how can you be okay with it? He kills people. It's different than being a mermaid."  
"He doesn't kill people. How much have they told you?" I asked.  
"They told me anything. I came downstairs because I was hungry and I heard them talking. I heard Rosalie say they are 'blood-sucking demons'. And then I ran off. But that means they are vampires, aren't they?" Charlotte answered.  
I nodded. "Yes, they are. But they don't kill people. They survive on animal blood. They go hunting during the night, mostly. While you're asleep, so you wouldn't notice."  
"If they hunt at night, when do they sleep?"  
"They don't." I said. "Edward hasn't slept in nearly a hundred years. He watches me and Cleo during a full moon. That way we're quite sure nothing bad will happen and so Lewis can sleep as well. They're nice people, Charlotte. There's no reason to be afraid of them. They can even resist Cleo's and my smell. The smell of a mermaid is even more attractive to them, than that of a human."  
"So, I'm safe with them?" Charlotte asked unsure. I nodded."Okay, then I guess I better can go home." She said.  
"Did you just say 'home'?" I asked.  
Charlotte looked strange at me. "Yes, I guess. It's really becoming my new home to me." We both smiled. I was happy for her.


	41. Chapter 40

_Bella's POV_

A bit later Charlotte went 'home' and I called Edward to tell him she was on her way back.  
"What did you say to her?" My boyfriend asked me.  
"Just the truth. That you're really sweet people and that she doesn't have to be afraid of you." I said.  
"You're pretty sweet too." He said. "Thank you Bells! Thank you for sending her back to us."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Don't know."  
"Yeah, well, whatever. She's on her way back. That is what matters. She'll be there soon. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, okay, bye honey." Edward said and hung up.

_Edward's POV_

Ten minutes after the call of Bella Charlotte arrived back at our place. "Hey." She said shyly when she saw us all sitting in the living room.  
"Hallo Charlotte." Esmee smiled at the girl. "Are you okay?"  
Charlotte nodded softly. "I'm sorry for running away. I just didn't know how to react on the news and I've talked to Bella now and she told me you don't eat people. That's probably what you wanted to tell me, Esmee?" She said.  
Esmee nodded. "Yes, I was. But it's okay. I'm just glad you're home again."  
"Yes I'm home." Charlotte answered and smiled.

It was much easier on us, now Charlotte knew. We didn't have to hide now anything anymore from her. Alice and Charlotte became good friends in this short time and Esmee called Charlotte her 7th child. She was really home now with us, even Rosalie didn't make a problem out of it anymore.  
Everyone of our group got along with her, also Cleo and Lewis. And we saw Charlotte had it still hard sometimes, she slowly she got over the loss of her old family. And that just because Esmee gave her a new one. And it felt great, for all of us.

Again our lives were back to normal, or as normal as possible. We were happy with the ways things are and a month passed, with any serious trouble, just the usual stuff when you hang out with mermaids, humans and vampires. The full moon of this month hadn't done any harm here in Alaska, but in Australia, apparently Rikki had become moonstruck and nearly burnt down the café. Zane wasn't really happy with it, but forgave her quickly, since Rikki wasn't herself that night.  
They also told us Nate thought it was odd that Claire came with Rikki and Emma to Alaska and he found it odd that they hang out together so often. But he didn't find out and Claire hadn't a problem keeping it a secret, it's what she had done the 4 past years.  
Charlotte helped out when necessary and she became a real member of our group this time.

Then the next problem appeared: end-year-exams. For me it was a piece of cake. I had this semester only subjects I knew already. Studying becomes easy if you've seen it already a few times. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie hadn't really problems either. Emmett on the hand, he was a smart guy, he just needed to be remembered of it sometimes, like now. He was stressing out, but luckily Rosalie could temper him a bit.  
Lewis, Cleo and Charlotte all studies hard, just like we know them. Cleo stressed before we had to enter the examination room, but further she was rather calm. Lewis and Charlotte stayed calm every time. I noticed she was a girl who studied like hell, she was very smart and knew her courses to the details. I thought it was amazing, she was a real dedicated student.  
And then there was Bella. She nearly slept, stressed out, and her exams went well. When these three tough weeks had passed, the next full moon would be there in a few days. Luckily it wasn't during our exams.

"A whole week?" Cleo shouted. "That's like forever!"  
"Hey Cleo, you don't have to overreact. Last time we had to wait nearly a month for the results. Now it's only a week, seven days. You'll survive!" Bella laughed at her friend. Lewis walked over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her.  
"That means we have a whole week to do stuff together, without any disturbance of school or studying. Isn't that great?" he said. "And Cleo, you've studied like crazy, you'll pass anyway. Just like with the mid-year-exams." Cleo sighed. "I hope you're right." She said.

That week we went on a camping trip. Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Cleo, Lewis and I. We had installed 4 tents: one for Jasper's and Alice's stuff, one for Lewis (for him also to sleep in) and mine stuff, one for Cleo, Charlotte and Bella and one for Emmett's and Rosalie's stuff. My step-brothers and sisters thought of me as old-school since I didn't want to share a tent with Bella. She was my girlfriend after all. I wanted to get married to her first, before I would share a bed with her. The first three days passed by quickly. We hunted, had fun, had some little fights and games.  
Then it was the night of the full moon. Cleo and Bella were supposed to stay inside the tent, Charlotte and Alice had agreed on keeping them company. But suddenly, when the rest of us was sitting around the campfire (which was on to keep Lewis warm mainly), we heard fighting from inside the tent. After a minute of noise from inside the tent was zipped open and Bella walked outside. "Ah, finally, some fresh air." She breathed deeply. "Now, that feels better."  
I walked over to her. "Weren't you supposed to stay inside?" I asked while pulling her inside again. (Easily done with my vampire-strength)  
"But then I miss all the fun that's going on outside." She said.  
"Is she drunk or moonstruck?" I asked Charlotte.  
"No idea. She's not drunk anyway. And moonstruck, I don't think either. She hasn't seen moonlight yet." She answered me.  
"Still, she's acting weird. Don't you think, Cleo?" I said.  
"Why would she be acting weird. The moon's behind the clouds." Cleo said.  
"Yeah, I know that. But my girlfriend's acting weird, I think."  
"I'm fine Edward. I just needed some fresh, that's all." Bella said.  
"And what if you saw the moon?" I asked her seriously.  
"I've got you to protect me, right?" she smiled at me. "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we go for a swim?"  
"Okay, now she's definitely moonstruck!" Cleo stated.  
"Gee, ya think?" I said. "No Bella, we're not going for a swim. The water is too cold now. Alice, would you mind staying the night in their tent tonight? To keep an eye on Bella."  
"If Cleo and Charlotte agree." Alice said.  
"Maybe then I'll better stay in another tent tonight. This one is too small for four people." Charlotte suggested immediately. Cleo nodded. "Fine by me." She reacted.  
And so the girls and Lewis went to bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the irregular updates lately, but I have a lot of work with school and I'm also busy with having a life, you know. The story is almost over, I think there will be around 3 or 4 chapters.  
Thank you all, for reading already up till here. And great thank you to H2O4EVER for all the reviews! Also a great thank you to all my other reviewers. I'm glad you like my story. :-)**

**So, I hope I have enough time to update soon. Bye -x **


	42. Chapter 41

_Bella's POV_

When I woke up, I saw Alice sitting next to me. "Good morning." She smiled at me. I looked puzzled at her. "What are you doing here? Where's Charlotte?" I asked.  
"What do you remember of last night?" Alice asked.  
"We were playing _Rummikub_ and then we…" I thought for a second, but could remember anything else. Then I realized it. "Oh crap, I got moonstruck, didn't I?" I said. Alice nodded. Suddenly Cleo moved her arms and woke up. "Good morning." She whispered.  
"How bad was I last night?" I asked.  
"just a little moon-fever. It was okay." Cleo said. I looked guilty. "Sorry."

In the afternoon we all went for a walk in the forest. It was summer but still, it felt cold outside. Summers in Australia are warmer. When we were walking on some cliffs, next to a river, Cleo slipped. A scream followed. "Cleo? Are you okay?" Lewis yelled immediately and search for her, but couldn't see her.  
"Ah… Hard to say." We heard a familiar voice yelling back.  
"What's going on?" Charlotte now yelled.  
"I'm wet and I'm not alone." Cleo yelled. We looked wondering at each other. Emmett and Edward jumped off the cliff to see what was going on beneath us.  
"You?" I heard Emmett say. "Cleo, swim away. Now!" We heard a splash and saw an orange tail in the water now. Then we heard beating beneath us. Probably the boys were fighting with someone, but who? Now Jasper and Rosalie jumped off the cliff. What was going on there?  
"Oh no!" Rosalie said. "Emmett? Emmett!" While Rosalie whined, Edward came up the cliff again. "It safe now, downstairs."  
"What's going on?" Charlotte asked.  
"There was a vampire, we've met before. She's not really a friend of us, and she ran off now, but I'm not sure about Emmett." Edward took me on his back and jumped again.  
I saw some cave and Emmett laying on the floor, Rosalie cried holding his hand. "Rosalie, let me a sec." I said softly. "Edward, you must be ready to safe me." Rosalie stepped aside, I took a sharp rock and cut my hand. The pain was deep, but the blood came and held my hand above Emmett's face.  
He smelt the blood, opened his eyes and wanted to bite, luckily Edward was just in time to safe me. He pulled me away and Jasper flew on Emmett to keep him away from me.

Edward brought me back up the cliffs, back to where we had left Charlotte and Lewis behind. When we were all back together, also Cleo had found her way back, we went back to our tents. On our way back, Rosalie thanked me for waking up Emmett and Emmett apologized for nearly biting me. When we arrived back at our camp, the vampires held us back. "Someone's here." Jasper said. Alice froze. "It's Victoria. She's on our left." She said.  
We heard something running and the vampires went straight after her, leaving us, humans and mermaids, behind, unprotected.  
We stood there. Scared, not knowing what to do. Then, a minute later, a red-haired women stood right in front of us. She looked at Charlotte, Charlotte at her. It was like a mirror. They resembled so much. Then Esmee jumped on top of the woman. "Wait!" Charlotte yelled.  
We looked at her. "Why?" Esmee asked. Victoria took her advantage and got on top of Esmee. Then Jasper and Carlisle stood there, their arms around Victoria's neck. I was afraid of what would happen now. It all happened so quickly, yet it seemed like forever.

Charlotte screamed again. I looked at her, she looked at Victoria, Victoria at Esmee, Esmee at Carlisle and he looked also at Charlotte. "What? Why?" he asked his brand-new step-daughter.  
Charlotte looked dazed but was still able to respond: "I thought she was death."  
"I had to be to the outside world." Victoria said.  
"What's going on here?" Esmee asked, freeing herself from Victoria's grip.  
"She's the mother of my father." Charlotte said. "I've only seen her at pictures, but I'm positive: she's my grandmother."  
"I had recognized you immediately. I thought you needed protection from them. But apparently, you don't." Victoria noticed.  
"No, indeed, I don't." Charlotte confirmed.  
"So, you're descendant from a mermaid and a vampire. That's new." Rosalie interrupted this little talk.

Victoria was released from Carlisle's and Jasper's grip. She explained she would do us no harm. She became a vegetarian herself. She had attacked Emmett because she thought Charlotte needed to be protected. But when she found out, Charlotte didn't, she apologized to the Cullens.  
Charlotte and Victoria went for a walk together. Edward assured us, Charlotte was safe. In the meantime we packed our stuff to go back to the civilized world. Charlotte came back alone, with a bright smile on her face. Esmee hugged her. "So what did she say that made you so happy, my dear?"  
"She has left now, but she will come back, she promised. I mean, this means I still have real family, except from you guys. And you know I'm grateful for what you've done for me, but this is just amazing!" Charlotte semi-yelled excited. Her enthusiasm seemed contagious, because we were all smiling at each other suddenly. This felt so good!  
We went home after this little attack. And a few days later, we would get our grades. This time, I didn't forget and I was really anxious. Again we were all standing at the courtyard and there was name shouting everywhere. This time, all of my friends had passed all of their exams. This was great that we could go to our second year of college all together, at least if I passed too.  
"Bella Heartly!" I heard. I went up to get the paper with my grades on and looked at it immediately. OH MY GOD! Again I had marvelous grades. I was so excited!


	43. Chapter 42

_Bella's POV_

That night we had our own private-party at the Cullens' place to celebrate it. Edward and I were dancing a _slow_ together, when he suddenly whispered in my ear. "My dear Bella, be mine." I smiled at him. "I already am." I whispered back.  
"Be mine forever." He whispered again. I looked at him with big eyes. "What?" I said louder and stopped dancing. "You're serious?" I asked. He nodded shyly. In the meantime everyone was looking asking at us. "Yes, Edward. I am and always will be." I said and kissed him.

After our dance was finished, he took me to the kitchen. His hand went into his pocket and a little box came out of it. He opened it. "Bella Heartly, I promise to love you from now on, every moment of the day, every day of our lives, forever on. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said. In the box, there was a ring. It was golden and had a little diamond in it. "This was my mother's." Edward said.  
"It's beautiful." I said. "Yes Edward, I'd love to become your wife." He put the ring around my finger and kissed me. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at something behind me. I turned my head and saw 6 vampires, 2 humans and a mermaid standing there, looking at us, smiling at us. I showed my hand with grace at them. "Soon I'll be Mrs. Cullen." I laughed.

It was our Summer Holiday now and so we would go to our friends in Australia, to visit them. Ago for two weeks. Despite they had to go to school, they made time to hang out with us. We all had a great time, including Charlotte. Since she knew she had a family to live with and still a grandmother somewhere around, that would come to visit occasionally she felt happier than she ever had since her mom's accident.  
When we arrived, only Will and Zane knew we (Lewis, Cleo, Edward, Charlotte and I) were coming. We wanted to surprise our mermaid-friends. Zane picked us up at the airport and we stayed over at his house. "It's big enough, anyway." He said. When we saw Emma, Rikki and Claire they were really surprised and happy at the same time. It was great we had seen them a few times, the past year.  
But we also got a surprise, or at least I was surprised: Claire and Nate broke up last week. He knew she was hiding something from him and couldn't stand it anymore. Claire was heartbroken by it.  
"Tell him the truth." I simply suggested.  
"NO, I couldn't just, can I? He'd freak out." Claire reacted.  
"Why won't you? all of our boyfriends know." I said.  
"But that's different." Claire protested.  
"How so?"  
"Your boyfriend isn't really normal either, that's way easier to understand then and the others found out by accident."  
"Ash, my ex-boyfriend didn't." Emma said. "He knows it, and we broke up as friends when he left to England to study Economy and I left with my parents to travel the world. WE still have some contact and he can keep it a secret." Emma said.  
"So, you ALL wouldn't mind if I told Nate? It's that you're all so fond of him."  
"I know. But if he makes you happy, and you're sure he'll keep it a secret, then who are we to judge you?" Rikki said. Claire smiled gladly.  
An hour later the band had rehearsal at the café. Afterwards Claire and Nate went outside. This would be the moment. A few minutes later Nate walked inside again, he came right to us. "So this is why all that crazy stuff happened around you, the last few years?" he asked. We nodded. "And you Zane, know this already the whole time and didn't tell me?" Nate asked again. Zane nodded shyly. "Okay, I understand." He said calmly and smiled at Claire, who was standing next to him know. "You don't have to worry, your secret's safe with me." Whew, our secret's safe. That's a relieve!  
The rest of our holiday went by without any real problems. We went swimming, I helped out at the café. My friends were surprised about my engagement-ring. And Nate was shown around at Mako, he was totally stunned when he saw the moon pool.

Everything in my life was fine now. No more secrets, no more lies, no more adventures,… it felt actually good, to have an (almost) normal life.


	44. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last part of the story. It's an epilogue. I hope you like it!**

_Bella's POV_

It's been now 2 years that I passed my first year of college. Edward and I got married during that summer. I just couldn't wait to spent officially the rest of my (immortal) life with the guy I truly love and that loves me back. He'll always be mine, and that feels just awesome. Now, we've both passed our third year of college and hopefully we'll graduate next year. For Edward it's not really a big deal, for me it's huge. He warned me already: "Now, the first time is exciting, in a few decades you won't be so excited anymore." I laughed it away when he said this.  
My friends their lives are going pretty well, just like mine. Cleo and Lewis and Edward and I stayed in Alaska to finish college. Rikki has become an English teacher in the meantime, Will a swim instructor and Emma is almost graduated as a lawyer. Rikki's still runs perfectly, and Zane is still the manager. He and Rikki are engaged as well in the meantime. Cleo and Lewis are already married. Will and Emma are taking things more slowly, just like Claire and Nate. Actually I'm surprised they are still together. Nate has really grown up the last few years. The band still sounds amazing too.

For all of us, everything turned out right. My parents still move a lot for my dad's job, but I visit them sometimes. Charlotte is still single, but she has become an amazing girl and a brilliant student. I'm sure she'll find the right guy soon. Her grandmother, Victoria, comes to visit sometimes, I don't really like her that much, but as long as her visits make Charlotte happy, I just shut up about it.  
Alec still lives in England, he's really happy there with his new coven, he also got over the loss of his sister. We're still in touch. 2 weeks ago I got a letter from him, apparently Aro had visited him. Alec was totally stunned when he saw Aro, but Aro didn't mean him no harm, he was just curious how we both were doing. Eventually Aro isn't a really bad guy after all, when he's your friend, he means it well. The Cullens are still the same amazing people and now Charlotte and I both live with them.

Now that I'm 21 and immortal, I can say that my first year of college has been the most important, amazing year of my mortal life. Being a mermaid, having powers is special, but there are things in a mermaid's life too, you know. So much has happened for me that year, so much has changed. I've lost friends, Jane for instance, but I've won also a few, like Claire and Charlotte. I've grown more mature and have known love and loss. That's what my life really makes special.  
And you know what? It feels like my life has only just started.

**A/N: So, what did you think of my story? I definitely hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome! –x-**


End file.
